La noche mas tormentosa
by Ayumi9
Summary: Naruto está herido. Nadie sabe si sobrevivirá. Mientras sus amigos buscan hacer justicia, Sakura recuerda todos los momentos que han pasado juntos. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

LA NOCHE MAS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

CAPÍTULO 1

Lo primero que Uchiha Sasuke vio al abrir los ojos, fue un techo extraño, que no identificó como el de su casa, segundo después Tsunade entraba en su rango de visión, con un gesto de alivio

-Vaya, me alegro que hayas despertado por fin

-¿Cuánto…cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Un día entero. No tenías heridas de gravedad, pero estabas seriamente agotado. Podríamos haberte curado con chakra, pero preferí que tu cuerpo se recuperara por si mismo

-Ya veo-dijo cansadamente Sasuke mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada, pero al momento se incorporó de golpe, con la preocupación recorriendo su cuerpo

-¿Y Naruto?

En otro cuarto de ese mismo hospital, un ninja de cabellos rubios y curiosas marcas en el rostro, permanecía recostado, pero al contrario de Sasuke, este joven estaba peligrosamente pálido y profusamente cobijado para impedir que su temperatura corporal bajara nuevamente.

A su lado, sentada en una silla colocada junto a la cama, se encontraba una joven de cabellos rosados, con la mirada cargada de preocupación mientras sostenía la mano del joven entre sus manos. Sentía mucho frío en la habitación, pero no estaba segura si era debido al horrible clima de los últimos días o que la presión arterial nuevamente estaba mas baja de lo ideal.

De improviso la puerta se abre y la joven aparta su mirada para ver a quien entraba, esperando encontrar a su maestra y fuera a revisar nuevamente al enfermo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró cara a cara con su antiguo compañero de equipo, y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo

-Sasuke…cuando me alegra que estés bien-decía entre sollozos mientras apretaba el abrazo

Sasuke por su parte, se sentía incómodo ante aquel abrazo, él no era mucho de demostrar emociones, y menos de una forma tan física. Pero aún así sabía que su amiga necesitaba eso y torpemente le correspondió un poco el abrazo

-Calma Sakura-inmediatamente alzó la vista hacia su compañero y frunció el ceño-¿Cómo está él?

-Sigue igual

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Aún no lo sé. Tsunade-sama quiere esperar unas horas más para ver si despierta y como responde.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la Godaime?

-Tiene una lesión en la vértebras, Tsunade-sama quiere darle un poco de tiempo a Naruto y esperar a que despierte para asegurarse pero…

Se instaló un pesado silencio entre ellos, que fue muy revelador acerca del estado de Naruto, pero Sasuke no podía quedarse con la duda, tenía que saber

-¿Pero…?

-Existe la posibilidad de que Naruto…si la lesión fuera grave…tal vez no pudiera caminar o moverse-el nudo en la garganta de Sakura le impidió seguir hablando, pero ya no era necesario

Sasuke miró atentamente a su amigo, a quien había arriesgado tanto para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha, al único hogar que había conocido. Trató de imaginárselo confinado a una cama, sin poderse mover por el resto de sus días, sin hacer algunas de sus idioteces o retos que regularmente se lanzaban. No pudo

-No puedes creer eso. Hokage-sama es una fantástica ninja médico, con Naruto a su cuidado nada puede salir mal.

-Yo también trato de pensar eso, pero los errores pasan, y Tsunade-sama no es todopoderosa ¿Qué pasaría si la lesión fuera demasiado grave¿Tanto que ni ella pudiera curarlo?

Rápidamente Sakura retiró las lágrimas de sus mejillas y volvió a sujetar la mano de Naruto mientras acariciaba el dorso con su pulgar. La habitación permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos más, hasta que Sakura hizo la pregunta que llevaba torturándola desde que supo la noticia

-¿Cómo fue¿Qué pasó?

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?

-No. Y tampoco pregunté, estaba demasiado asustada como para pensar en ello.

-Entonces supongo que será mejor que yo tampoco te diga nada

-¿Intentas protegerme, Sasuke?

-Mas bien los protejo a ellos

Sakura sonrió brevemente, la primera sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios desde que una llamada a su puerta la sumió en la pesadilla

-¿No crees que tengo derecho a saberlo? No te cohíbas por los detalles, soy una ninja, no me asusto fácilmente. Y por si eso fuera poco, también soy su esposa. Eso me da todos los derechos a saber lo que tiene a mi marido en este estado

Sasuke supo que había perdido ante ese argumento. Además Saskura no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le contara todo, y así contó toda la historia.

Naruto y él había tenido que acudir a una misión que fue solicitada a la aldea. Unos ninjas renegados y criminales de rango S estaban causando grandes problemas en una ciudad en las afueras del País del Fuego. Les había costado un poco de trabajo acabar con todos los problemas, pero en cuanto terminaron, emprendieron el regreso.

Lo mas sabio hubiera sido esperar y recuperar fuerzas, pero Naruto estaba demasiado preocupado por su esposa y su estado, y la idea de permanecer unos días más lejos de ella, no se lo podía permitir. A pesar de que Sasuke pensaba que lo mejor era descansar un poco, optó por acompañar a su compañero, pensado que no tendrían problemas más allá del cansancio

Pero no fue así. Estaban a pocos kilómetros de la entrada a Konoha, cuando fueron atacados por un escuadrón ANBU

-¿Un escuadrón ANBU?-preguntó incrédula Sakura. Eso sonaba tan…irreal

-Si.

Ambos ninjas habían estado desconcertados cuando un dicho escuadrón empezó a atacarlos. No eran muy fuertes, al menos comparándolos con las fuerzas y capacidades de Naruto y Sasuke, pero aún así eran de cuidado.

La herida en el costado de Naruto, se la hizo un ANBU cuando lo tomó por sorpresa, no era de gravedad, pero seguramente y de alguna manera, contribuyó a su estado actual. Estaban cansados y superados en número, pero aún así el resultado de aquella batalla no tendría porque haber sido tan alto. Ellos estaban ganando a sus atacantes, solo un par de ellos y los habrían derrotado por completo.

Pero todo cambia en un segundo, en un instante. Y a Naruto le tocó ser la víctima de ese instante.

Dicen que caer y golpearse contra el agua es casi como si cayera contra el cemento. Que una mala caída, en una mala posición puede ser la diferencia entre una caída sin importancia…y una de gravedad. Aquello le pasó a Naruto.

Un ANBU lo arrojó contra un lago congelado, nada de cuidado, pero Naruto cayó mal. Su cuello se dobló en una peligrosa posición….y na no pudo salir por si mismo del lago.

A Sasuke le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que Naruto tenía problemas, y otro par de segundos librarse de sus rivales restantes. Cuando pudo sacar a su amigo del agua, estaba preocupantemente inconsciente y con los labios morados. En aquellos días la temperatura había bajado en exceso, evidentemente la temperatura del agua era mucho peor.

Se había debatido entre llevar a Naruto sobre su espalda hasta Konoha o ir a pedir por ayuda. Fue el temor por provocarle un mayor daño al cuello de Naruto, lo que le convenció de mandar un Kage Bunshin por ayuda.

-Me es tan difícil creer que fueron atacados por ANBU-susurró Sakura, aún sin poder creer lo ocurrido

-Pero así fue, fea

Sakura volteó a ver al recién llegado, pero estaba tan desconcertada por aquella información, que no ganas tenía e golpear a Sai por su atrevimiento

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Sasuke, mirando sospechosamente al recién llegado

-La Hokage me lo ha dicho-contestó el aludido con voz neutra-Y hablando de ella, te requiere en su oficina Uchiha

-De acuerdo-fue la corta respuesta, antes de dirigirle una última mirada al rostro de su amigo y salir de la habitación, seguido por el joven ANBU

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la habitación, y la posibilidad de que Sakura los escuchara, Sasuke volteó a ver a Sai y preguntó

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sé quienes los atacaron-un gruñido fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke, indicándole que continuara-no era un escuadrón ANBU cualquiera. Era uno dependiente de la "Raíz", bajo las órdenes directas de Danzou

-¿Por qué nos atacaron?

-Naruto-kun era el chico kiuby y tú…a pesar de la protección de la Godaime, sigue siendo mal visto por algunos sectores que estés reincorporado a la villa. Después de todo traicionaste a la aldea y te uniste a otro traidor como lo era Orochimaru

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-La Hokage está furiosa y nos ha dado vía libre para actuar. Solo dejaste un sobreviente de ese escuadrón y la orden es que le interroguemos junto con Morino Ibiki. En cuanto sepamos los nombres de todos lo que hayan participado en la planeación de esto…podemos hacer lo que queramos

-¿También está Danzou en nuestras posibilidades?

-No. Hokage-sama quiere encargarse personalmente de él.

Acabar con aquellos que atentaron contra sus vidas, vengar a Naruto y todo con la autorización de la Hokage. Aquello era algo que no se podía desperdiciar.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a ese interrogatorio

Sai no dijo nada, solo se colocó su máscara ANBU y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Se fueron tan rápido que no se percataron, que a pesar de sus cuidados, habían sido escuchados por Sakura, quien solo se alejó de la puerta y regresó a su lugar. Junto a la cama de su esposo

Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar en esta misma semana, pero por favor dejen su review y háganme sentir feliz por ello


	2. Chapter 2

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

TODOS los derechos de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 2

-Sabía que estarías aquí, frentuda

Al oír aquella "molesta" voz, Sakura dejó en la mesita el vaso de agua que estaba tomando y volteó a la puerta con mirada amenazante.

-Ino cerda ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú que crees? Alguien debe ocuparse de ti

Una vena brotó en la frente de Ino, pero se contuvo de decir una réplica, por aquella vez haría oídos sordos a los comentarios de Sakura

-¿Sai te ha dicho algo respecto al ataque contra Naruto?

Ino estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por aquella inesperada pregunta, cuando se recuperó de la impresión, se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia

-No, ya sabes que él no es muy hablador. Y aunque lo fuera, recuerda que a veces sirve de espía de Hokage-sama dentro de la "Raíz". Si él me lo contara todo y por alguna manera sus superiores se enteraran…habría muchos problemas

-Tienes razón, es solo que…-Sakura guardó silencio, dejando el tema de lado por había otro asunto que le preocupaba mucho más-¿Vienes a revisar a Naruto, verdad?

-No vengo a verlo a él. Godaime-sama ha dicho que ella se encargará personalmente y vendrá en un rato más

-¿Y entonces?

-A quien voy a revisar es a ti

-¿A mi?

Ino se acercó a ella y con firmeza la obligó a caminar rumbo a la otra cama que se encontraba en esa misma habitación

-Yo no lo necesito.

-Sakura, eres una ninja médico, deberías comportarte como una y dejarte analizar

-Pero es que me siento bien

La rubia sujetó a Sakura por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos con la preocupación reflejada claramente en el rostro

-Sakura, no has descansado en mas de 24 horas, tampoco has querido comer bien o siquiera salir a caminar. Soy tu amiga y estoy muy preocupada, por favor déjame examinarte para que esté mas tranquila.

Sakura ladeó el rostro, demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo, pero también que no iba a replicar más, de modo que asintió y se dirigió a la cama, donde se recostó, no sin esfuerzo.

En silencio y con destreza, Ino inspeccionó el estado de Sakura, desde su presión arterial hasta su temperatura. Pero su mayor atención se concentró en el vientre de Sakura, cuando finalmente terminó el examen, le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amiga, quien, a pesar de su intención de no preocuparse, no pudo evitar que la misma se reflejara en su voz cuando preguntó

-¿Y¿Cómo está todo?

-Los latidos del bebé están bien pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Sigue en mala posición. A Tsunade-sama no le gustara nada.

-Descuida, ella misma me dijo que tal vez el bebé se acomode por si mismo en los próximos días.

-Pero si no es así…

-Así será ¿de acuerdo?

-Frentuda, sé que no me harás gran caso, como no lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero deberías irte a tu casa y descansar bien. Llevas un día entero aquí, eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé. Piénsalo bien, te faltan dos semanas para dar a luz y haz tenido un embarazo muy complicado, lo mejor sería que te fueras a descansar bien. No creo que Naruto esté de acuerdo con que te pongas a ti y al bebé en riesgo solo por tu terquedad de no querer moverte de aquí.

-No me entiendes, Ino. Yo no quiero alejarme¿qué tal si Naruto despierta y no estoy aquí? Tendrían que ir por mi y haría el doble de camino. Además no me quiero ir, este es mi lugar. Junto a mi esposo, junto al padre de mi hijo

Ino lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Estaba segura que Sakura le diría eso, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo. Desde que el propio Sai le había informado del estado de Naruto, supo sin afán de duda que Sakura olvidaría su propia condición clínica con tal de estar al lado de su esposo. Vio que su amiga se incorporaba de la cama y se sentaba en el borde, lista para ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero antes de que eso pasara, Ino se sentó a su lado, junto a ella, y señaló su hombro.

-Vamos, necesitas un poco de consuelo-al verla dudar, la rubia asintió-hablo en serio frentuda, necesitas un hombro para llorar.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, aunque no se recargó en su hombro, pero las primeras lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas con libertad. Por primera vez desde que supo la situación de su esposo.

-Estoy tan asustada. Trato de pensar en positivo, de bloquear de mi mente los pronósticos negativos, pero no puedo. ¿Y si Naruto no despierta¿Si empeora¿Qué tal si los peores pronósticos se hacen realidad y el él queda…?-aunque la palabra no fue pronuncia, el peso de la misma quedó en el aire, como una posibilidad latente.

-No pareces tú misma, Sakura. La Sakura que conozco estaría furiosa y deseando atrapar con sus propias manos a los responsables de esto. Ya no eres la niña llorona de antes, te has vuelto fuerte. Sin embargo ahora no lo estás demostrando

-¿Acaso no escuchas que estoy asustada?-gritó Sakura, pero después de esa explosión se calmó un poco-Y supongo que también es el embarazo. Mis hormonas me tienen loca de un tiempo a la fecha, Naruto dice que últimamente soy como una mina que no sabe en que momento voy a explotar.

-Bueno, siempre has sido muy violenta

-¡Ino cerda!

Esa explosión hizo reír a Ino, y a pesar de que intentaba contenerse, Sakura también empezó a reír, lo que aligeró muchísimo el ambiente tan cargado de aquella habitación.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Que deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto y empezar a confiar en tu esposo

-Esto no es una cuestión de confianza.

-Yo creo que si. No he tenido una relación tan cercana con Naruto como la tuya, pero si algo de lo que estoy segura es que él siempre cumple lo que promete y nunca se rinde. No importaba lo difícil que pareciera traer de regreso a Sasuke, y sin embargo lo logró. Estoy segura de que si, por desgracia, Naruto quedara inválido, él no se daría por vencido y lucharía día y noche por recuperarse. Él no tuvo una familia o un padre, por eso estoy segura de que hará todo lo posible para ser el mejor padre posible para su bebé. Por eso él no se dará por vencido, no permitirá que su bebé crezca sin padre, o que no pueda disfrutarlo por completo. Si yo confío en él, tú tienes mas razones para confiar en él.

Sakura miró a su amiga, completamente asombrada por aquel discurso de Ino y dándose cuenta de toda la razón que tenía, y dio gracias a quien quiera que le hubiera mandado a su amiga pues por primera vez alguien le había dicho lo que necesitaba oír. Aquellas palabras le quitaron un enorme peso de encima pues sabía que encerraban una gran verdad. Naruto no se daría por vencido y se recuperaría, creía en él.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, pero era un silencio mucho más agradable que el anterior, solo contemplando el pacífico rostro del ninja rubio. Segundos después Sakura lanzó un suspiro nostálgico y sin voltear dijo

-Me parece tan extraño verlo así. Es tan hiperactivo y lleno de energías, que ni dormido está en paz. Se pasa las noches jalándome las cobijas, o empujándome o…

-¡Alto frentuda! Seremos muy amigas, pero hay cosas que no quiero saber, y tu vida sexual es una de ellas.

-¡Ino cerda!-gritó furiosamente mientras miraba a la joven rubia-¡Evidentemente no voy a hablarte de ella!-la sonrisa que Ino le dirigió le indicaba claramente que ésta la había provocado a propósito para relajarla aún más, y sonrió en agradecimiento-Lo que quiero decir es que…es tan raro no escucharlo parlotear, o pedir ramen y mas ramen. Siempre creí que lo mejor que me podría pasar es que Naruto guardara silencio, al menos un poco. Pero ahora extraño tanto su voz.

-De algo estoy segura, no creo que él extrañe tus gritos

-Estás tentando a tu suerte, Ino

-Oye, oye. Solo trato de animarte-ambas amigas compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad, hasta que Ino dijo seriamente-Debes dejar de ahuyentar a todos los que vienen a ver a tu esposo. No eres la única que se preocupa por él ¿sabes?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no he corrido a nadie

-Tal vez no lo hayas hecho directamente, pero tu actitud es mas que suficiente para espantarlos. Haces sentir a las visitas que tú eres la única con derechos para estar aquí.

-Cielos, lamento si he sido desagradable-dijo Sakura, verdaderamente apenada-Es solo que…no me siento muy sociable

-Descuida, seguro que todo mundo lo entiende. Pero volviendo al punto anterior, extrañas el escándalo que siempre arma tu esposo ¿no?

-Si, quisiera poder hablar con él. Creo que el silencio que inunda esta habitación también me estaba matando.

-Pues no creo que él pueda platicar contigo por ahora. Pero ¿por qué no hablas tú con él?

-¿Hablar con él?

-Claro ¿olvidas aquella película rarita que vimos hace tiempo en el cine donde un hombre se pasa años hablando con su esposa en coma? Se supone que ellos escuchan y los estimula mejor en la recuperación

-Pero…él no está en coma

-Razón de mas para que te escuche ¿no?

Una mirada al reloj de la pared alertó a Ino de que su tiempo de visita había terminado, pues había prometido cubrir un par de horas en la florería de su familia y era tiempo de irse. Con una gran sonrisa por haber conseguido animar a su amiga, pegó un saltó para bajar de la cama y volteó hacia Sakua

-Bueno, frentona, me tengo que ir

-Gracias por todo, Ino-cerda

A pesar de aquellas eran palabras ofensivas, ambas solo sonrieron, sabiendo que era solo un "mote amigable", que le relajaba mucho el ambiente. Ino se acercó a su amiga y le dio un corto abrazo, al que Sakura correspondió

-Me daré otra vuelta en un par de horas. Mientras tanto asegúrate de descansar por lo menos un poco ¿eh?

-Seguro

Ya sin nada más que decir, Ino salió de la habitación, pero dejando tras de si a una Sakura mucho mas tranquila y aliviada

Muchas gracias a quienes mandaron reviews, ojalá el desarrollo de esto no los decepcione. Si tienen alguna crítica o comentario, serán bienvenidos sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

Los derechos de Naruto no me corresponden a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, esto es sin afán de lucro.

**Esto contiene SPOILERS para quienes no siguen el manga**

CAPÍTULO 3

La sala de "Tortura e Interrogación de Konoha" se encontraba en los sótanos de uno de los edificios principales de la aldea. Siempre custodiada por jounins de alto nivel, especialmente cuando alguien sería interrogado por un tema importante y era fundamental evitar cualquier vía de escape. Esa una de aquellas veces.

En aquella sala de interrogatorios, fuertemente sujeto a una silla, se encontraba el único ANBU sobreviviente al ataque realizado contra Naruto y Sasuke. Pero las múltiples heridas que cruzaban su cuerpo no todas eran cortesía de dicha batalla. En aquellos momentos por su rostro bajaba abundante sangre y sudor, después de soportar apenas un par de horas de interrogatorio a manos de Morino Ibiki, y de vez en cuando alguna "ayuda" por parte de Uchiha Sasuke y Sai.

Morino Ibiki hacía gala de su reputación en cuestión de interrogatorios. Entre él y los genjutsus de Sasuke, lo tenían al borde de la locura. El cansancio emocional era superior al físico, que también lo tenían al límite. Ibiki se colocó frente a él y preguntó seriamente

- Los nombres. Queremos los nombres de quienes estuvieron detrás de este plan

- Están locos si creen que lo diré. Es una cuestión de honor guardármelo.

- Bien. Supongo que entonces podremos seguir con el interrogatorio

- ¿Por qué hacen esto, maldición?-gritó al borde de la histeria-Todos ustedes deberían estar felices porque casi matamos a ese miserable chico kiuby

Aquello desató el coraje de Sasuke, que había procurado contener su rabia hasta aquel momento, dio velozmente un paso al frente y tomándolo por el cuello lo levantó de la silla, provocando un quejido de dolor por el daño que esa acción le provocó a sus brazos.

- ¿Acaso me ves contento?

- Pero tú eres como él. Traicionaste a Konoha para unirte con ese monstruo de Orochimaru, y aún así ¡aún así la Hokage los ha perdonado a ambos!

- Tal vez yo sea un traidor, pero Naruto no. Él arriesgo su vida para proteger a esta aldea, protegiéndote, indirectamente, a ti, maldita basura. Y yo también lo hice.-masculló entre dientes y con una mirada amenazadora que provocó un escalofría en el ninja interrogado.-Ahora vas a decirnos esos nombres…porque la cosa siempre se puede poner peor.

Con el dedo pulgar, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, Sasuke le perforó una parte cercana al hígado, lo que provocó un enorme grito de dolor, para, segundos después, volver a verse dentro de un genjutsu, cuyo ataque a sus sentidos fue mayor en aquella ocasión debido a su reciente herida

Así, tras una hora mas de tortura a manos de Sasuke e Ibiki, el ANBU escupió entre jadeos y temblores, siete nombres. Seis de ellos perfectamente eliminables, pues el séptimo era Danzou, líder de la "Raíz". En cuanto Sasuke y Sai tuvieron los nombres, abandonaron el lugar, dispuestos a hacer unas cuantas…visitas.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Quiro agradecerles de corazón los reviews que me han mandado, y espero que esta loca idea mía siga siendo de su agrado.

Por favor dejen review para saber que les está pareciendo la historia, se aceptan sugerencias ¿eh?


	4. Chapter 4

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

Naruto y todos sus personajes son © Masashi Kishimoto. Contiene **SPOILERS**

CAPÍTULO 4

Sakura dejó sobre la mesita el vaso con agua que había estado tomando. Era ya tarde y su cuerpo estaba empezando a protestar por todo el tiempo que había permanecido en aquella habitación, pero aún así estaba decidida a no moverse de ese lugar. A pesar de que el bebé estaba muy tranquilo y casi no había tenido molestias, en aquellos momentos sentía molestias en la espalda. Seguramente era una mezcla entre su embarazo tan avanzado y el tiempo que llevaba sin moverse.

Pero lo que más tenía era sed. Llevaba un par de litros de agua, y estaba segura que dentro de poco la vejiga la estaría molestando. Por un momento pensó si Naruto tendría sed, si estaría incómodo, hasta que su experiencia como una ninja médico le recordó que la condición de Naruto no lo hacía ser conciente de esos "detalles". Tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y acarició el dorso de la misma.

Recordó las palabras de Ino, de que le hablara, no estaba segura de si evocar esos recuerdos y ponerlos en voz alta harían que Naruto reaccionara antes, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para probarlo. Además, ella también necesitaba alejar un poco la mente de las posibles consecuencias que eso podría acarrearle a su esposo. Era mejor no pensar en eso, y recordar tiempos pasados. Los buenos y malos tiempos.

Con suavidad le acomodó el flequillo, que ya tapaba sus ojos, y empezó a hablar mientras se acomodaba en la silla y mantenía la mano de Naruto entre las suyas.

- No se por donde empezar, ni que contarte. Como no creo que sea bueno recordarte lo mal que me portaba contigo cuando empezamos con equipo-dijo con una sonrisa culpable en los labios al pensar en los días de Academia y cuando acababa de formarse su equipo-creo que te contaré cuando me di cuenta que te amaba.-guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando se hacer memoria para ser lo más exacta posible, al final solo sacudió la cabeza resignada-No estoy segura de cuando me enamoré de ti. Tal vez nunca lo sepa con seguridad, pero si sé cuando te empecé a ver de otra forma: durante la misión de rescate de Gaara. Cuando Chiyo-sama nos contó lo que pasaba cuando el bijū era extraído al jinchūriki y me di cuenta lo que pasaría si Akatsuki te atrapaba…me asusté. Mucho. –tomó una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento ante el recuerdo del miendo que sintió en aquella ocasión, cuando tuvo claro el gran peligro que corría Naruto a causa de portar el kiuby-¿Recuerdas la batalla en el puente, cuando te enfrentaste a Orochimaru y perdiste el control de kiuby? También entonces estaba asustada. Pero no de ti ¿eh? Sino de lo dispuesto que estabas a arriesgarlo todo por traer de regreso a Sasuke, hasta el propio Kabuto lo dijo. Cuando…quedaste inconciente en mis brazos, el capitán Yamato me dijo algo que me perturbó bastante

**Flashback**

**- Lo que verdaderamente importa son la fuerza de los sentimientos que tienes hacia Naruto. Sakura, con solo verte puedo decirte que tú lo…**

**End flashback**

- … ¿amas? Él no lo dijo, porque tú escogiste precisamente "ese" momento para despertar, pero mi mente completó la frase y no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Pero eso no era posible, me decía a mi misma. Después de todo, yo amaba a Sasuke-kun ¿no?-preguntó a Naruto, y a si misma, a pesar de saber que no obtendría una respuesta-Fue durante aquella misión de localización con el equipo 8 cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo diferente por ti. Como quizá no recuerdes nada de esto cuando despiertes, creo que puedo confesarte que me sentí "un poquito" celosa por no ir contigo, no lo hubiera demostrado por ninguna razón, pero no me hizo mucha gracia que estuvieras en el mismo equipo que Hinata, pues eran bastantes obvios sus sentimientos por ti. El punto es que…ocupabas todos mis pensamientos, estaba muy preocupada de que Akatsuki te encontrara y atacara, y yo no estuviera cerca para ayudarte. Quería estar contigo, ayudarte, protegerte, tal y como me lo había prometido a mi misma. Cuando escuchamos aquella explosión que nos reunió a todos, corrí lo más rápido que pude, pues no podía evitar preguntarme si había ocurrido donde tú estabas. Afortunadamente no fue así, pero me di cuenta que esa preocupación por ti me estaba superando, que mientras corría hacia la explosión, ni por un solo momento pensé en la posibilidad de Sasuke, o quizá en que otro miembro del equipo tuviera problemas. Solo podía pensar en ti-terminó la frase mientras apretaba la mano de Naruto.-Entonces empecé a sospechar que era lo que pasaba conmigo

- ¿Sakura-niichan?-Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz llamándola. Había estado tan distraída hablándole a Naruto que no había sentido que alguien entrara a la habitación. Era una ninja fuera de forma

- ¿Qué ocurre Konohamaru?

- Acabo de llegar de misión y me dijeron lo de Naruto-niichan ¿cómo está?

Sakura sonrió dulcemente a Konohamaru. Sabía muy bien el lazo que unía a Naruto con el, ahora ya no tan, pequeño Konohamaru. De hecho había pedido que en cuanto regresara de misión le avisaran. Con la mano derecha le señaló una silla ubicada en una esquina, para que tomara asiento junto a ella.

- Delicado sería la mejor descripción. Tsunade-sama ha dado 72 horas para ver si despierta y poder analizarlo correctamente

- Han dicho que el puede…

- Si-respondió Sakura al ver Konohamaru no podía terminar la frase.

- Este…Sakura-san

- ¿Si?

- ¿No quieres salir a comer un poco o descansar en tu casa? Dicen que no te has separado ni un minuto de este lugar y…pues no creo que sea bueno para el bebé

Sakura ya estaba preparada para contestar. Estaba verdaderamente molesta de ello, pues todas las personas que pasaban por la habitación le habían dicho lo mismo. Ella quería estar con su esposo. Tan fácil como eso ¿no podían entenderlo? Iba a replicar algo por el estilo cuando vio el rostro de Konohamaru.

Estaba preocupado, tenía la preocupación grabada en cada línea del rostro. Entonces recordó que Konohamaru veía en Naruto a su hermano mayor, debía estar asustado por el estado de éste, y además…era un hombre. Seguramente quería estar solo con Naruto. A pesar de una resistencia sin sentido a dejar solo a su esposo, entendía que estaría bien al cuidado de Konohamaru. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que protestaba, se daba cuenta de que necesitaba salir a tomar aire.

- Creo que si quiero ir a tomar un poco de aire ¿te molestaría quedarte un rato con Naruto?

- No, yo puedo estar aquí, no te preocupes Sakura-san

- Bien, entonces vuelvo en un rato.

Se levantó de la silla con mucho esfuerzo. El cansancio de tantas horas sentadas en ese lugar aunado a las molestias en la espalda que le había acarreado el embarazo. Antes de salir de la habitación, por primera vez desde que habían internado a Naruto, Sakura le dirigió una última mira y colocó su mano en el hombro de Konohamaru, en una muda petición de que lo cuidara bien. Después, salió

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital, casi una hora después, no le sorprendió que Konohamaru se limpiara velozmente las lágrimas, tratando de evitar que ella las viera. Entendió que aunque para ella Konohamaru siguiera siendo un niño, ya estaba creciendo y era un adolescente. Entendiendo perfectamente como funcionaba el orgullo masculino, prefirió omitir comentarios y reprimió su intención de consolarlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-niichan? Tal vez no debiste salir tanto tiempo, no creo que sea bueno en tu estado-le preguntó con una clara preocupación mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a ella

- No tienes que preocuparte, me siento bien. A decir verdad me hizo mucho bien poder salir un poco a caminar, y eso fue gracias a que te quedaste con Naruto-Konohamaru iba a hacer un comentario, pero entonces vio el paquete que Sakura llevaba cargando y se apresuró a quitárselo de la mano

- O es bueno que cargues cosas pesadas, es mejor que te sientes Sakura-niichan

Sakura bufó de manera poco elegante. Descansaba un poco de la preocupación obsesiva de los demás, y ahora Konohamaru ya estaba atosigándola también.

- Eso no pesaba para nada-replicó mientras tomaba asiento y solicitaba con las manos el paquete

- Y ¿qué es?-preguntó mientras acercaba su nariz al paquete y al captar el aroma alzó inmediatamente la mirada-¡Ramen!

Al ver su expresión, Sakura no pudo contener una carcajada. Konohamaru y Naruto estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos

- Así es. Ayame-san del Ichiraku me lo ha traído. Tienen la esperanza de que el aroma del ramen fuera otro estimulante para Naruto ¿quieres comerlo conmigo?

- ¿Puedo?-la mirada esperanzada y el crujir del estómago del joven ninja hablaban por si mismo

- Claro, me mandaron dos tazones.

- Pero…lo mandaron para Naruto-niichan. No estoy seguro que debamos comerlo

- Olvida eso Konohamaru. Piensa en que quizá a Naruto se le antoje tanto lo que comemos, que se despierte al momento

- ¡Si, tienes razón!

- Entonces a comer

Acomodaron la pequeña mesa de manera que pudieran colocar ahí los tazones, y por primera vez aquella habitación estaba llena de tranquilidad mientras comían lentamente sus respectivos tazones.

Tan ocupados estaban degustando la comida, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que las fosas nasales de Naruto aletearon.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Perdón por la tardanza, pero ahora las tareas no me dejaron. Siendo sincera, este capítulo no me dejó muy satisfecha, pero espero que ustedes sientan un resultado aceptable. El capítulo 5 tardará un poco, porque de nuevo ando inundada de tareas, pero si en esta semana logro escaparme un poco, entonces lo publicaré, porque ya lo tengo casi todo trazado.

Dejen sus reviews por favor y gracias a quienes ya lo han hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Pro Ayumi

Todos los derechos sobre los personajes de Naruto le corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto. Este capítulo contiene **SPOILERS**

CAPÍTULO 5

Sakura vio con una sonrisa la puerta, por donde segundos antes había salido Konohamaru. Después de comer el ramen estuvieron un rato platicando sobre la misión que acababa de terminar, así como algunas travesuras pasadas. Sin embargo el joven debía irse a descansar, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado poder platicar un poco más, pero entendía perfectamente que, después una misión, merecía descansar un buen rato.

También ella estaba cansada de estar tanto tiempo sentada, así empezó a caminar dentro de la habitación. Volteó a ver ele sereno rostro de su querido Naruto y notó que seguía con la misma expresión tranquila.

- Creo que te sentó bien la visita de Konohamaru-kun ¿verdad?-sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero aún así espero unos segundos la misma-Ese niño te ve como un hermano mayor, así que más vale darle un buen ejemplo-entonces recordó cierta ocasión en que Konohamaru utilizó una curiosa mezcla de Kage bunshin con su Sexy no jutsu dando unas versiones muy pervertida, carraspeó un poco al recordar su reacción ante la visión de un Sasuke/Sai, pero lo disimuló mirando amenazadoramente a su esposo-Aunque ese ejemplo no ha sido muy bueno ¿eh? ¡Pero yo me encargaré de que nuestro hijo no tenga ese tipo de ejemplos! Empezando porque no voy a permitir que le pongas el nombre de Jiraiya si tenemos un niño ¿eh? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Si es cierto aquello de que el nombre nos condicione, no pienso permitir que nuestro hijo siga ese ejemplo. Una cosa es que era poderosísimo y lo que quieras, pero que tal si agarra el vicio de espiar los baños públicos ¡Bastante tengo con que tú hayas heredado el trabajo de Jiraiya-sama en la escritura de esos libros.

Dejó de caminar un momento y la tristeza la invadió al recordar al difunto sanin. Si para ella era triste, el dolor para Naruto debía ser mucho mayor. Volvió a caminar, pero ahora mas lento, mientras comenzaba a hablar nuevamente

- Con la llegada de Konohamaru-kun ya no seguimos recordando cosas. Ahora que mencioné a Jiraiya-sama, recuerdo lo difícil que fue para ti saber sobre su muerte. Aquellos días, posteriores a que Tsunade-sama te diera lo noticia, me entró el miedo de que reaccionaras como Sasuke, que te obsesionaras con vengar su muerte y fueras hacia Akatsuki sin importarte nada. Me pasé varios días en el camino de salida de Konoha, en el mismo lugar donde hace años me confronté con Sasuke cuando abandonó la aldea. Estabas consumido por la rabia, alguien a quien veías casi como un abuelo había sido asesinado. Pero el miedo que sentí en aquellos momentos, no se compara con el que me invadió durante la pelea final. Mi mayor temor se cumplió y caíste en manos de Akatsuki. Sasuke y yo fuimos rápidamente tras de ti, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que quizá no habíamos perdido las posibilidades que Sasuke regresara a Konoha, estaba tan preocupado por ti como yo.

Guardó silencio unos instantes mientras miraba por la ventana con aire ausente, a veces despertaba por las noches, aterrada por aquel recuerdo, por aquella experiencia. Siempre volteaba al lado de la cama para asegurarse que todo hubiera acabado y él estuviera bien. La mayor parte de las veces a aquel recuerdo le seguía una ardiente sesión de sexo, pues necesitaba desesperadamente recordarse que todo aquello había terminado. Siempre quería evitar aquellos recuerdos, pero ahora los estaba sacando a la luz, lo que no le quitaba lo doloroso al asunto.

- Cuando Sasuke y yo llegamos al lugar donde te tenían….te encontramos tirado en el suelo, tan débil y la respiración muy disminuida. Pensamos que habíamos llegado a tiempo, tenías heridas por todo cuerpo así que debíamos sacarte de inmediato de aquel lugar…hasta que apareció Pein. Mientras Sasuke peleaba con él yo intentaba curar tus heridas, al final me interrumpiste y te pusiste en pie para seguir peleando. Estabas tan débil, pero no te importaba. En un momento obligaste a Sasuke a sacarme del lugar y luego él regreso a tu lado…hasta que escuché una explosión. Entré velozmente, sin importarme nada…y te vi tendido en el suelo. Me quedé estática en el lugar por unos instantes, hasta que la voz urgente de Sasuke me sacó del shock para atenderte

**FLASHBACK**

- **Maldición Sakura, haz algo**

**Decir aquello era muy fácil, seguramente hacerlo también, pero Sakura estaba sumida en el shock. Toda su preparación con Tsunade se estaba borrando de su mente mientras veía el cuerpo de Naruto rodeado por una enorme mancha de sangre.**

**Molesto por la demora, Sasuke rompió las ropas superiores de Naruto, decidido a encontrar la herida y hacer algo él, pero aquello les reveló algo sorprendente: el sello había desaparecido del vientre de Naruto. Fue entonces, al caer en la cuenta que la regeneración de Naruto no estaba haciendo efecto, cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad: habían llegado tarde. Kiuby había sido extraído**

- **Maldición-gimió Sakura, pero aquello fue lo que la hizo reaccionar y al segundo estaba al lado de Naruto analizando su condición**

- **¿Es muy mala la situación?**

- **Está casi agonizando. Sin kiuby…es un milagro que aún esté vivo, pero sus reservas de chakra son mínimas.**

- **Entonces debemos hacerle una transferencia de chakra y partir de inmediato a Konoha, la Godaime sabrá que hacer**

- **S…si. Curaré sus heridas mas importantes**

- **No gastes demasiado chakra en ello**

- **Lo sé, solo curaré las heridas internas y cortaré el flujo de sangre en las heridas mas importantes.**

**Sakura** **trabajó con ahínco durante unos minutos, por cada segundo que pasaba sentía como el chakra de Naruto se iba apagando, a pesar de que la sangre había parado. Tenían que partir de inmediato o Naruto no resistiría el camino. "Como desearía tener la calma de Sasuke" pensaba Sakura, hasta que pudo ver sus manos de reojo y notó lo mucho que temblaban, él estaba tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero estaba tan preocupado como ella**

- **Listo-exclamó cuando cerró la última herida importante**

- **Bien-acto seguido colocó sus manos sobre Naruto y empezó a transferir un poco de chakra a su amigo. Cuando terminó, cargó a Naruto con fuerza pero con cuida, al tiempo que le arrojaba una pastilla del soldado a Sakura-Cómela de prisa, así tendrás fuerza para que vayamos lo mas rápido posible**

- **Pero yo…debo transferirle chakra**

- **Ahora no, es mejor hacerlo mas adelante, ahora debemos darnos prisa**

**Sakura** **lo entendió a la perfección y salieron de aquel lugar a toda velocidad **

**END FLASHBACK**

- Aquel viaje fue el más difícil de toda mi vida. Todo el camino temí que no llegaríamos, que no podríamos salvarte. Sasuke también se sentía frustrado, mencionó alguna técnica de transferencia en base a un pergamino, pero ya no estaba su compañero Shigetsu para poder hacerla. Creo que llegamos a Konoha en un tiempo récord, estábamos completamente agotados, pero aún así no nos movimos de tu lado. Tsunade-sama hizo todo lo que pudo pero aún así tu recuperación fue muy lenta. Estuviste un par de semanas muy delicado, sin que supiéramos a ciencia cierta si lograrías sobrevivir…hasta que al fin despertaste-sonrío al recordar como había sido ella quien estaba a su lado en aquella ocasión, había salido como lama llevada por el diablo para llamar a Tsunade y que lo revisara de inmediato.-Estaba tan feliz de que hubieras despertado. Y después…bueno, tú sabes lo que pasó después

**FLASHBACK**

**Aquella habitación de hospital era demasiado pequeña para tanta gente reunida ahí. Naruto permanecía en cama, aún estaba muy débil, pero lo suficientemente recuperado para poder sentarse en la cama. A su alrededor se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune, quienes iban a hablar con los demás sobre el estado de salud del rubio, además de Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato y la propia Sakura.**

- **Primero que nada quiero hablarles de un asunto muy importante. **

- **Usted dirá Godaime-sama-dijo Yamato con tono respetuoso aunque intrigado por aquella reunión. **

- **Nosotros sabemos que Naruto ha dejado de poseer a kiuby ¿cierto?-hizo una pequeña pausa, durante la cual los ahí presentes asintieron, dando la razón a ese hecho-Pero el consejo ha ordenado que eso permanezca en secreto**

- **¿Cómo?-fue Sakura la primera en expresar en palabras lo mismo que todos pensaron ¿mantenerlo en secreto?-¿Por qué?**

- **El Consejo no confía mucho en la tregua que, en estos momentos, tenemos las Aldeas Ninja, y creen que si se sabe que Konoha ya no posee a kiuby dentro de sus dominios, su posición delante de las demás aldeas se verá comprometida**

- **¡Eso es ridículo!**

- **Yo también lo creo, Sakura. Sin embargo es una orden directa de los Ancianos, que el Consejo se ha encargado de avalar. Sin embargo, aunque me parece molesto y ridículo, no veo que eso haga mucho daño, por le momento**

- **Pero Godaime, las demás aldeas también han perdido a sus ****bijūs, pensar que por ello Konoha está en desventaja es ridículo, pues es la misma condición de las demás aldeas**

- **Lo sé, y yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero según los Ancianos, esto provocará un reacomodo de fuerzas. Naruto salió vivo de la extracción y eso es un punto a favor de que no se sepa que ya no contamos con kiuby, la lógica indica que Naruto debió morir con la extracción.**

- **Creo que deberíamos preguntarle su opinión a ese dobe ¿no creen?-fue la sensata opinión de Sasuke, de modo que todos volteron a ver a a Naruto, que había permanecido silencioso**

- **Es cierto Naruto ¿tú que piensas?**

- **Yo…no lo sé. No estoy seguro que me guste fingir sobre algo como esto pero…supongo que no es nada importante**

**Era importante. Sakura lo supo al mirar bien a Naruto. Era natural que estuviera confundido por ya no tener a kiuby, pero también que el hecho de fingir respecto a eso mismo, le añadía más confusión al asunto. Aunque, tal vez, mejor sería dejar ese asunto para más adelante**

- **Tsunade-sama**

- **Dime, Sakura**

- **¿Y qué pasará con la salud de Naruto?**

**Tsunade** **tomó aire, mientras hacía una pausa que puso a de nervios a todos. Ese tema era la principal preocupación de todos los ahí reunidos. ¿Podría Naruto volver a pelear? ¿Qué tanto chakra tendría hora? ¿Y sus lesiones? Esperaron ansiosamente hasta que Tsunade se dignó a hablar luego de que Shizune le dirigiera una severa mirada**

- **Lo cierto es que las cosas son mas simples de lo que parecían**

- **¿A qué te refieres, vieja?**

- **¡Respétame un poco, Naruto!-exclamó la Hokage con una vena brotando en su frente-No tienes grandes consecuencias después de perder a kuiby. Lo peor que podía pasarte era la muerte, pero el sello que Yondaime usó para retener a kiuby era de un tipo muy especial que te permitió retener un poco de chakra, fue gracias a esos y las transferencias de chakra que Sakura y Sasuke te hicieron que hemos podido salvarte**

- **Pero… ¿y mi cantidad de chakra? ¿Podré seguir siendo un ninja?**

**Todos contuvieron el aliento en espera de la respuesta. Naruto había puesto en voz alta el temor de todos y ahora esperaban ansiosa y esperanzadamente la respuesta de Tsunade**

- **Es cierto que tu cantidad de chakra se verá disminuida, así como tu resistencia y puedes irte despidiendo de la regeneración…pero eso no te inutilizará como ninja o te dejará muy débil. A decir verdad tu propia reserva de chakra es enorme por si misma, así sido siempre**

- **¡¿De verdad?!-exclamó Naruto mientras se estiraba de golpe en la cama, con la consecuencia de un dolor que lo obligó a regresar a su posición.**

- **Ya te lo había dicho yo en alguna ocasión, Naruto. Con tu propio chakra, sin kiuby, duplicas mi cantidad de chakra.-dijo alegremente Kakashi mientras sonreía**

- **Yo también te había comentado algo por el estilo, Naruto-kun. ¿Olvidas cuando te dije que debías tener un gran chakra para ser capaz de contener a kiuby-intervino Yamato**

- **Sin embargo, el hecho de que ahora ya no tengas ese otro chakra ha desequilibrado el tuyo. Tendrás que entrenar duramente durante un tiempo para que ese equilibrio se reestablezca y regreses a tu nivel. Pero debes estar conciente que sin kiuby no hay mas regenración ¿eh Naruto?**

- **Eso ya lo entendía, abuela**

- **Bien, porque eso significa no más "Rasen Shuriken" ¿eh, Naruto? Muchos de tus nervios en los brazos sufrieron serios daños a causa de que usaste nuevamente esa técnica a pesar de que se te fue prohibida. Fue la situación de tu brazo la que nos tuvo más preocupados como equipo médico. Debes haberla usado cuando ya no tenías a kiuby ¿cierto?-el hecho de que Naruto desviara molesto la mirada y guardara silencio fue bastante elocuente-eso ha provocado un retraso en tu recuperación. Tienes mucha, pero mucha suerte de que el daño no sea irreversible**

**Al escuchar aquella acusación, Sakura dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al regañado genin. Estaba enojada. Mejor dicho fusiosa. Quería retorcerle el cuello a ese imbécil llamado Uzumaki Naruto. Pero desgraciadamente tendría que esperar a que todos salieran para conseguirlo, aunque no esperaría demasiado, eso es un hecho.**

- **Pero eso significa que no he perdido mucho de mi nivel ¿cierto?**

- **Así es Naruto-kun-intervino Shizune, quien había dejado en manos de Tsunade el que explicara toda la situación, pero ella también deseaba animar un poco al rubio-si entrenas mucho, rápidamente recuperarás tu nivel e incluso podrás presentarte al próximo examen para c****hūnin**

- **¿Eh?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa**

- **¡Es cierto! Quizá así dejes de ser uno de los genins más viejos que tenemos. Y…ahora que recuerdo tú también continúas siendo un genin ¿verdad Sasuke?**

- **Eso que importa-fue el tono cortante lo que delató al Uchiha. Era obvio que le importaba, para alguien tan orgulloso como él debía ser un duro golpe estar catalogado en el grado ninja más bajo.**

- **Entonces eso haré ¡En cuanto me recupere me presentaré al examen c****hūnin. Estoy seguro de que lo pasaré sin problemas y entonces estaré mas cerca de mi sueño**

- **¿Cuál?-aquella vez fue Sai quien habló, rompiendo al fin su silencio**

- **Ahora que he cumplido mi promesa de traer de regreso a Sasuke…tengo vía libre para ir por mi sueño: convertirme en el próximo Hokage.**

**Al escuchar aquella frase, nadie pudo evitar sonreír. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Naruto había hablado de su sueño, durante mucho tiempo ese sueño había sido reemplazado por su objetivo de regresar a Konha con Sasuke. **

- **Esto…**

- **Dime, Sakura ¿ocurre algo?**

- **No, solo quisiera que por favor salieran y me dejaran a solas con Naruto-todos escucharon intrigados aquella petición, iban a preguntar que pasaba cuando una mirada amenazante de Sakura los convenció de la conveniencia de salir.**

**En cuanto se quedaron solos, Sakura caminó hasta quedar junto a Naruto, lo observó fijamente durante unos instantes y luego…lo abofeteó. El rubio se quedó estático mirando a su compañera, mudo de la impresión por haber recibido un golpe tan repentino y sin razón aparente**

- **Sakura-chan ¿por qué…?**

- **¡Porque eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo se pudo ocurrir hacer el Rasen Shuriken a pesar de que te lo prohibieron? ¡Sabías que era muy peligroso y aún así lo hiciste! ¿Por qué?**

- **Bue**…**bueno Sakura-chan, estaba seguro que moriría por la extracción de kiuby…no pensé mucho en ello**

- **¡Ese es tu maldito problema, nunca piensas!**

**Después de aquella declaración la habitación quedo en silencio, pero eso no calmó de ninguna manera la tensión que respiraba en ese lugar. Naruto no estaba seguro del porque de aquella reacción de Sakura, pero su instinto de conservación le decía que fuera con tacto o ella terminaría lo que Pein inició. Desgraciadamente, el tacto y la diplomacia nunca habían sido su fuerte.**

- **¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Sakura-chan? Ya todo acabó**

- **Estoy molesta porque me preocupo por ti, Naruto**

- **Ah-dijo sin entender muy bien lo que ella le quiso decir-Deberías estar muy feliz, he cumplido mi promesa y traje de regreso a Sasuke. Estoy seguro de que si pasas suficiente tiempo con él…podrás conquistarlo-después de decir aquello Naruto sonrío despreocupadamente, algo que verdaderamente no sentía, pero era mejor fingir, después de todo él conocía los sentimientos de Sakura por su amigo**

**Sakura, por su parte, estaba asombrada ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke y sus sentimientos hacia él? Y con esa delicadeza lo expresó**

- **¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso?**

- **Bueno…de seguro estabas muy preocupada porque no podría cumplir mi promesa respecto Sasuke y yo…**

- **¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke me importa un carajo, yo estaba preocupada por ti!**

- **¿Por mi? ¿Por qué?**

- **¡Porque te amo, pedazo de imbécil!**

**Aquella declaración fue seguida de un silencio, pero eso fue tan solo por unos instantes, pues al calor del comento, y para no perder el valor, Sakura se abalanzó sobre Naruto y le robó un beso, un beso que no duró mas que unos instantes, y se retiró antes de que Naruto reaccionara y pudiera corresponderlo. Después ambos continuaron en silencio, sonrojados hasta las orejas y sin estar seguros de que decir**

- **Esto… ¿en verdad oí bien?-preguntó Naruto, tal vez a si mismo o tal vez a Sakura, quizá a ambos-¿Me amas?**

- **Si, vaya que eres lento-respondió de mala gana Sakura mientras sentía que el sonrojo estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo.-¿Y tú no me vas a decir nada? ¿No piensas decirme si también me amas o que ya no sientes nada por mi?**

- **¿Pero qué dices? Claro que te amo, lo sabes**

- **¿Lo sé? Hace mucho tiempo que no me dices nada al respecto**

- **¡Claro que si! Desde que regresé me he pasado mucho tiempo diciéndote que tengamos una cita, y hacía comentarios sobre que Sai hacía de mal tercio**

- **Si pero… no me decías nada mas serio**

- **Es que yo pensaba que tu…aún amabas a ese baka de Sasuke**

- **No. Claro que actuaba preocupada por él, después de todo es nuestro amigo, pero ya no lo amo, tal vez nunca lo amé y solo era mi obsesiva admiración de adolescente**

- **Bueno…**

- **¿Y ahora qué?**

**Silencio. Otro silencio un tanto incómodo entre ellos. Exponer los sentimientos de aquella manera siempre era vergonzoso y ninguno de los dos jóvenes había logrado reponerse del impacto inicial. Poco a poco Naruto empezó a recuperarse del shock y darse cuenta de lo que significaba ¡Sakura lo amaba! Las cosas no podían ser mejores, aunque…**

- **Sakura-chan-dijo suavemente y sin alzar la cara, dando la impresión de seguir apenado, pues no se podía ver su sonrisita maliciosa.**

- **¿Si?**

- **¿Podrías agacharte un poco?**

- **¿Para qué?-preguntó muy extrañada por aquella petición**

- **Me duele un poco el hombro ¿me lo puedes revisar?**

- **Claro-afirmó la joven, sintiéndose culpable por olvidarse del estado de salud de Naruto**

**Se agachó y tocó con cuidado el hombro derecho de Naruto, momento que él joven rubio aprovechó para tomarla de los hombros y jalarla hasta juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso. Pero a diferencia del primero, Naruto aprovechó el momento y pasó una de sus manos tras el cuelo de Sakura para tenerla bien sujeta mientras profundizaba el beso. Aunque en un primer momento dicha acción tomó a Sakura por sorpresa, no pasaron muchos segundos para que Sakura correspondiera al beso con igual o mayor intensidad. Ahora era ella quien metía sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de Naruto y quien, sin darse cuenta, se había sentado al borde de la cama para no tener la molestia de estirarse.**

**Un carraspeo en la puerta los sobresaltó haciéndolos separarse al momento. Con los rostros sonrojados y la culpabilidad brillando en ellos, observaron a las sorprendidas personas que se encontraban en la puerta: Tsunade, Shikamaru y Hinata, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía haberse puesto pálida**

- **Parece que llegamos en mal momento-dijo una incómoda Tsunade**

- **Mendokusai-dijo Shikamaru con su particular tono**

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura besaba suavemente los labios de Naruto cuando un suave carraspeo proveniente de la puerta la interrumpió, alzó su el rostro con desgana para ver a su amigo y antiguo compañero Sasuke Uchiha. Suspiro con resignación mientras pensaba si estaba condenada a ser interrumpida siempre que besara a su esposo.

CONTINUARÁ

Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capítulo imprimí toda mi teoría sobre lo que creo pasará mas adelante en el manga. Me doy un margen de acierto del 2 (ya sabemos como funciona Kishimoto), pero de esta manera también he explicado algo que quizá les había llamado la atención ¿Dónde estaba kiuby y por qué Naruto no se regeneraba? Bueno, he aquí la respuesta.

No había pensado publicar nada esta semana, pero como tuve que repetir muchas fotos nocturnas para mi escuela, pues me pasé toda la madrugada despierte. A pesar de ello, y que tengo el capi 6 casi en un 90 trazado, no tengo fecha para la publicación del mismo. También les comento que ya hice mi planeación y aproximadamente serán 12 capítulos en total

Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que ya los han dejado


	6. Chapter 6

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de Naruto son © Masashi Kishimoto

- - Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

CAPÍTULO 6

- ¡Sasuke!-dijo Sakura con un tono un poco molesto por haberla interrumpido-No te escuché entrar

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Redonda-contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke alzó una ceja, desconcertado por aquella respuesta

- ¿Re…donda? La vez que escuché a Naruto referirse así de ti, tú casi lo matas de un puñetazo

- Ambos sabemos que ese idota carece de tacto. ¡Decir que su bella y embarazada esposa está redonda!-exclamó con los puños apretados y mirada furiosa, pero bajo esa aparente rabia se encontraba la nostalgia. El propio Sasuke se percató de ello y suavizó las comisuras de sus labios, en el principio de una sonrisa

- Te ves mas tranquila.

- Un poco-contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto

- Sigue igual ¿no?

- Si, no ha habido reacción

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras se acomodaban al lado de la cama. Por la mente de ambos pasaron imágenes de sus inicios como equipo, cuando Naruto era el dolor de cabeza de ambos. Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas. Repentinamente Sakura rompió el silencio y, sin voltear a verlo, le preguntó a Sasuke

- ¿Acabaron con ellos?

- ¿A quienes te refieres?

- Lo sabes, a los ANBU que atentaron contra ustedes

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asombrada a su antigua compañera de equipo, no se le había ocurrido que podía haberlos escuchado.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Sasuke, soy una kunoichi. No podías en verdad pensar que no me daría cuenta

- Pensé que estarías más al pendiente de Naruto que de nuestra conversación.

- Aún no contestas mi pregunta. Soy la esposa de Naruto, estoy directamente implicada y merezco saberlo todo

- ¿Todo?

- Si quieres puedes omitir los detalles

- Eran seis, aparte de Danzou. Ya lo solucionamos todo

Sasuke no volvió a abrir la boca, por lo que Sakura entendió a la perfección que ya no hablaría más. Su lado de esposa no entendía el porque no podía darle más información, después de todo tenía el derecho a saberlo todo. Por otro lado, su parte ninja entendía que había mucho implicado en ese ataque, y que, seguramente, Tsunade había ordenado manejarse con discreción. Suspiró resignada, pero por dentro se prometió investigar mas adelante.

- Deberías ir a comer

- ¿Comer? No tengo hambre, hace rato comí un poco de ramen del Ichiraku

- Ya veo

A pesar de la corta respuesta de Sasuke, Sakura logró captar algo, un tono que se le hizo raro. Intrigada, volteó a verlo y descubrió la misma mirada que había tenido Konohamaru. Evidentemente quería estar a solas con Naruto, tal vez hablar con él, pero estaba ella y deseaba que desapareciera. Bien. Ella podía confiar más en él que en Konohamaru para dejar a Naruto a su cuidado, pero era de noche y ella no tenía la menor gana de irse. Entonces se le ocurrió una solución.

- Estoy muy cansada-tal como lo sospechó, Sasuke volteó a verla de inmediato, aunque trató de disimular el interés.-Quisiera descansar

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- No, no deseo irme. Pero como Tsunade-sama me conoce muy bien, ya había prevenido esta situación y por eso hay otra cama en esta habitación. Creo que dormiré un poco pero… ¿podrías quedarte al cuidado de Naruto? Por si hay algún cambio

- Si, no te preocupes

Sakura sonrió internamente, había conseguido engañar a Sasuke, y ahora ella tendría un par de horas de descanso y su amigo un par de horas tranquilo con Naruto. Sasuke la ayudó a recostarse y se pegó a la pared, probablemente esperando a que se durmiera. Aunque en un principio Sakura pensó que tendría que fingir por un tiempo que dormía, pues la preocupación no la dejaría dormir; pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, empezó a sentir como los párpados se le cerraban y el cansancio la dominaba. Evidentemente estaba más cansada de lo que había pensado, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Sasuke esperó un par de minutos hasta asegurarse que la respiración de Sakura era constante, cuando se aseguró que estaba profundamente dormida, se acercó a ella y acomodó mejor su manta, para después cerrar la cortinilla se separaba las dos camas. Una vez hecho eso, se apoyó en la pared que estaba al lado de la cama de Naruto.

Le era tan difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de que ese rubio hiperactivo que siempre les estaba moliendo los nervios, ahora estuviera tan quieto. Parecía dormido…o muerto. Procuró desterrar rápidamente ese último pensamiento, no era agradable para pensar.

Verlo en esas condiciones le recordó a los responsables. Esos miserables que los habían atacado, y los que lo habían planeado todo. Al menos ese era un tema menos de que preocuparse, entre él y Sai se habían encargado de todo…bueno, también Kakashi. Su antiguo sensei los había interceptado y de alguna manera los había convencer de que le dieran dos de esos nombres. Aún no lograba entender muy bien como lo había conseguido, pues Sai y él querían encargarse ellos mismos del asunto, pero cuando menos se habían dado cuenta Kakashi ya se había entrometido. Su antiguo sensei le había dado un pequeño sermón respecto a la venganza, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes entendía perfectamente sus motivos para haberle dado esa plática, aún así consideraba que ese sermón había sido una molestia y una pérdida de tiempo. La venganza contra los ANBU que los habían atacado era completamente diferente a la que había regido su vida durante muchos años.

Por primera vez es mucho tiempo se permitió recordar a su hermano Itachi. Había evitado ese tipo de pensamientos porque lo que venía a su mente eran los recuerdos de cuando eran niños, cuando admiraba a su hermano y quería ser como él, esos recuerdos eran dolorosos cuando chocaban con la forma en que todo había acabado y los recuerdos finales. Alguien, quizá Sakura, le había dicho alguna vez que solo quedarían los buenos recuerdos con el tiempo, pero eso no era cierto, lo que siempre quedaba era la última impresión.

Desde la muerte de Itachi había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, olvidarlo, de otra manera se hubiera vuelto loco al quedarse sin su motivo para vivir y seguir sumergido en el odio. También había sido difícil regresar a Konoha, e intentar regresar a la vida que tenía antes de que el ofrecimiento de Orochimaru lo hubiera tentado. Probablemente nunca hubiera regresado y estaría vagando por el mundo, de no haber sido por Sakura y Naruto

**FLASHBACK**

**El antiguo equipo siete se encontraba a la entrada de Konoha, contemplando el atardecer que se veía lo lejos, sumergidos en un agradable silencio, pero al mismo tiempo era un silencio cargado de tensión, pues sabían exactamente los planes de Sasuke y esa vez Naruto y Sakura estaban decididos a impedirlo. **

**Aún eran visibles en sus cuerpo las huellas de la difícil batalla que habían mantenido contra Akatsuki. Sakura era quien menos había resultado herida, su condición de ninja médico hicieron que la protección hacia ella fuera fundamental. Por el contrario Sasuke y Naruto aún tenían vendajes en distintas partes de sus cuerpo, sobre todo Naruto, que apenas horas antes había sido dado de alta en la clínica, después de haber estado semanas en recuperación.**

- **¿Por qué me alcanzaron? Me tengo que ir ya**

- **¡Por eso precisamente, baka! ¿Por qué te vas? Tsunade-obachan no te ha corrido, ni siquiera estás en riesgo de ser encarcelado por traición como quería ese anciano-exclamó Naruto, casi gritando al lado de Sasuke**

- **Eso es cierto Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-sama ha dicho que a pesar de que abandonaste la aldea, a final de cuentas hiciste un gran servicio a Konoha por matar a Orochimaru y ayudarnos en la lucha con Akatsuki. Gracias a ti y Naruto todo ha terminado**

- **No tiene que ver eso con mi decisión.-fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke. Había fallado su plan de irse cuando nadie lo viera, desgraciadamente parecía que sus amigos estaban esperando ese movimiento pues enseguida lo interceptaron**

- **¿Entonces qué es, Sasuke-kun?**

**¿Cómo podía explicarles? Ni él mismo lo entendía muy bien, solo sabía que, más que querer, tenía que irse. No podía permanecer en Konoha, aunque no podía explicarlo.**

- **Konoha** **ya no es mi lugar, no pertenezco aquí desde hace tres años.**

- **¡Que estupidez! Konoha es tu hogar, tú eres parte de Konoha. Tal vez seas el último Uchiha y te sientas solo, quizá hasta creas que ya no tienes familia, pero no es cierto. Nos tienes a Sakura-chan y a mi, nosotros nunca te abandonaremos, creo que eso te lo hemos demostrado de sobra. **

- **Naruto**…**-susurró Sasuke, impresionado por todo lo que Naruto le decía, pero el rubio no parecía haber acabado, pues siguió con su apasionado discurso. **

- **Tú para mi eres como mi hermano, lo sabes, por eso Sakura-chan y yo somos como tu familia. Somos tu nueva familia. Si te vas de Konoha entonces si estarás solo ¿eso es lo que quieres? **

- **Lo que Naruto dice es cierto, Sasuke-kun. Tal vez haya personas que no estén de acuerdo con tu presencia en la aldea, pero con el tiempo, cuando vean que, a pesar de todo, eres fiel a nuestra aldea, entonces cambiarán de opinión. **

- **Sakura**…

**Sasuke** **permaneció en silencio, observando completamente sorprendido a sus amigos. Hablaban en serio cuando decían que ahora ellos eran su famili. Y lo cierto es que el tampoco quería irse. La primera vez que lo hizo, había dudado en su partida por ellos, por los lazos que le unían a ellos y su aldea, después intentó convencerse a si mismo que lo mejor era cortar esos lazos, pues solo lo harían más débil en su venganza. Pero no había sido así, a pesar de sus propias intenciones esos lazos habían permanecido ahí. Y aún seguían.**

**Dejando de lado la fachada fría, él deseaba permanecer en ese lugar. En la aldea de sus antepasados, incluso la aldea fue fundada por un Uchiha. Su pasado estaba anclado a ese lugar, y quizá su propio futuro. Pero principalmente estaban sus amigos. Naruto, Sakura…y el propio Kakashi. Entendía las palabras de Naruto, ahora ellos eran su familia.**

**Dirigió una última mirada al portal de Konoha, y sin voltear la mirada, pero un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo del que le habían oído en años, Sasuke dijo:**

- **¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan maduro, dobe? **

- **No te creas, Sasuke-kun. Es solo la facha, por dentro Naruto sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre**

- **¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó en plan lloroso ante el comentario de su amada Sakura. **

**Mientras eso pasaba, Sasuke se había dado la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a Konoha. Ahora que había cumplido su venganza, solo le quedaba un objetivo: el resurgir de su clan. Eso era la siguiente a lograr. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando lo alcanzaron Naruto y Sakura, uno a cada lado suyo. Los tres se sonrieron, Sasuke en menor medida, y continuaron su recorrido. El equipo siete estaba nuevamente reunido.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado un par de años de esa conversación. Y aunque el atentado que ambos habían sufrido demostraba que aún había grupos de Konoha que estaban en desacuerdo en su reincorporación como ninja al servicio de la aldea, Sakura y Naruto había tenido razón y la mayor parte de los aldeanos lo respetaban. Mantenía una buena amistad los demás ex-novatos, aunque claro que esa relación no era tan cercana como la que tenía con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Incluso se podría decir que era "amigo" de Sai. Aunque la relación era mucho menos que cercana, y él se ponía, inexplicablemente, celoso cuando Sai actuaba como amigo de Naruto y Sakura. Era difícil olvidar que Sai era su reemplazo, y su parte egoísta quería que Naruto y Sakura solo fueran amigos de él. Muy a su pesar, era imposible negar que le debía una a Sai. En su condición de espía en la "Raíz", había logrado proteger la posición de la Hokage, y en aquella ocasión mostró un mayor grado de emociones ante la venganza que hicieron contra algunos de sus compañeros en ANBU.

- Tienes que ponerte bien ¿me escuchaste, dobe? Un ninja como tú no puede acabar postrado en una cama por el resto de su vida. Dices que quieres ser Hokage, entonces más te vale que quedes bien, porque sino yo seré quien ocupe ese cargo

Susurró por lo bajo. No lo había dicho porque pensara que Naruto lo escuchara, pero entonces recordó que había entrado en la habitación cuando Sakura hablaba con él como si pudiera oírla. No perdía nada con intentarlo, y por fortuna Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, así no corría el riesgo de que ella se enterara lo fuera a decir.

- Hey, dobe ¿Recuerdas aquella vez me hiciste prometerte que si alguna vez te pasara algo, yo cuidaría de Sakura y tu hijo? Pues bien, retiro mi promesa. No quiero cuidarlos. Esa es tu obligación, no la mía. Así que más te vale despertar y encargarte de tu obligación. No creo que la Hokage los deje desamparados, pero nunca se sabe ¿Vas a morirte sabiendo que el futuro de ellos es incierto?

Era una mentira. Ambos lo sabían, pero quería provocarlo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a salir de ese estado. Pero seguramente Naruto, si es que podía oírlo y entenderlo, no le había creído nada. Estaba claro que si algo le llegara a pasar a Naruto, él cuidaría que Sakura y el bebé estuvieran bien, no solo por la promesa, sino porque Sakura también era su mejor amiga y el bebé, de alguna manera, sería una especie de sobrino suyo.

- Demonios

"'**Es más hermano para mi de lo que jamás fue para ti' eso fue lo que me dijo Naruto-kun sobre ti"**

"**Naruto-kun te considera como si fueras su verdadero hermano. Eso es lo que he oído de Sakura-chan"**

Esas dos frases llevaban mucho tiempo rondándole por la cabeza, pero en aquellos momentos, esas frases lo invadían con una fuerza abrumadora, lo cual no lo tenía nada contento. Un poco contra su voluntad, Sasuke se colocó a un lado de la cama de Naruto y agachó para quedar al nivel de su oído.

- Escúchame bien, dobe, porque no lo pienso repetir. Tú también…eres para mi como un hermano… ¡y por esa misma razón tienes que recuperarte! Ya perdí a un hermano, no quiero volver a perder a otro-guardó silencio unos instantes, posteriormente se incorporó y permaneció de pie a un lado de la cama, y con un tono de voz un poco mas elevado dijo-Nunca les he agradecido a Sakura y a ti lo que hicieron por mi, pero cuando te recuperes lo haré

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ahora si que me inundaron las tareas, de hecho aún lo estoy, y por eso me había sido muy difícil escribir. Para colmo de males cada vez que tenía un ratito y abría el archivo para continuarlo, la inspiración salía volando por la ventana. Al momento este ha sido el capítulo mas difícil para mi, porque quería plasmar de manera congruente los pensamientos y emociones de Sasuke. Admito que es un personaje que aborrezco, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta como está trazado y su perfil. Si siente que Sasuke está muy OOC les pido una disculpa, traté de adecuarlo mucho, y eso es todo lo que di.

Espero pronto poder escribir el siguiente capítulo. Pero para compensarlos por la tardanza les diré un adelanto del capítulo 7: la boda de Naruto y Sakura.

Por favor díganme sus comentarios y sugerencias en un review, y muchas gracias a quienes ya lo han mandado

**2007-10-31**


	7. Chapter 7

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

CAPÍTULO 7

La sensación era deliciosa. Podía sentir la suavidad de las sábanas en contacto con su piel desnuda, su cabeza se agitó con placer sobre su almohada mientras se estiraba perezosamente en la cama. Se sentía completamente relajada y feliz. Con gesto lento y perezoso acarició suavemente su vientre hinchado, expectante por sentir los movimientos de su bebé, que parecía tener la costumbre de moverse siempre a la misma hora de la mañana. Con los ojos cerrados estiró su mano hasta el otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrar la espalda de su esposo. Sorprendida notó que la cama se encontraba vacía, y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sakura de incorporó velozmente en la cama, dándose cuenta al instante que no estaba en su casa, sino en la habitación del hospital donde Naruto se encontraba hospitalizado. La tristeza la invadió por el duro contraste entre las emociones que había estado experimentando momentos antes y los difíciles momentos que ella y Naruto estaban pasando. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para despejar su mente cuando una voz atrajo su atención.

Vaya, al fin despierta la frentona durmiente

¿Fre…frentona durmiente? ¿Qué rayos dices Ino-cerda?

Bueno, tu definitivamente no eres la bella durmiente

Que simpática-dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de bajarse de la cama, pero Ino se colocó frente a ella, impidiéndoselo

No tan rápido. Primero debo revisarte y luego tomarás tu desayuno. Menos mal que Sasuke-kun se aseguró que durmieras un poco, estoy segura que lo necesitabas urgentemente.

No tengo hambre

Ino le dirigió una furiosa mirada a su testaruda amiga. Estaba tan preocupada por Naruto que se olvida de cuidar de si misma, con todos los riesgos que eso conllevaba. Pero estaba acostumbrada a cuidar a sus compañeros de equipo, y cuidar de Sakura no sería mayor problema. Se acercó a la bolsa que había dejado en una silla cercana, sacó un objeto y regresó prontamente al lado de Sakura.

Si desayunas y me permites revisarte, entonces te daré esto-alzó un cuaderno blanco de piel, al momento Sakura lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa-lo traje de tu casa junto con un poco de ropa para ti. Tú me dirás si lo quieres.

Sakura sabía cuando había perdido, así que de mala gana volvió a sentarse y se preparó para desayunar, ante la satisfecha sonrisa de Ino.

Después de un sustancioso desayuno, durante el cual Ino el impidió levantarse hasta terminarse el último gajo de naranja, Sakura decidió que necesitaba un baño. Con prisas se dio una ducha rápida y mientras se sacaba sacó la ropa que Ino le había pasado en una maletita. En cuanto sacó las prendas de la maleta y las reconoció, lanzó un gritó de rabia, ante lo cual Ino acudió velozmente

¡¿Por qué me trajiste ESTO?!

Intrigada por esa reacción, la rubia dirigió mirada ante el vestido de maternidad que Sakura enseñaba. Su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos, para después romper a carcajadas.

¿Qué es eso? No me digas que eso es una bata de maternidad-dijo mientras se retorcía por la risa-Lo compró Naruto ¿verdad?

¡Si!

Parece…parece ¡para un elefante!

¡Para dos!

El vestido en cuestión era rosa sin mangas, de una tela vaporosa que lo hacía ver AÚN mas voluminoso. El embarazo de Sakura evidentemente la habían hecho engordar, pero en ese vestido cabían al menos cuatros Sakuras.

¿Por qué no lo fuiste a cambiar en cuanto viste la talla?

Porque fue uno de los primeros regalos que me dio por el embarazo, y me puse un poco sentimental ¡Pero si tú misma lo ves ¿por qué me lo trajiste?!

¡Ey, que soy inocente de eso! Fui con Sai a tu casa por las cosas, y fue él quien sacó las batas. Evidentemente él tampoco tiene una idea de las tallas para una embarazada-después de ese comentario regresaron las carcajadas de Ino, mientras Sakura juraba que mataría lentamente al pintor en cuanto lo viera

Poco mas de una hora después, Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Naruto, con el álbum, que Ino le había llevado, en las piernas. Las fotografías le recordaban los momentos felices, los primeros momentos de su vida juntos. Habían sido complicados, pero muy felices momentos.

Los primeros días después de que aclararon sus sentimientos, habían sido muy felices, pues además de todo Sasuke estaba de regreso en la aldea, y para quedarse. Con Orochimaru y Akatsuki eliminados, un futuro tranquilo se vislumbraba ante ellos. Todo parecía tan fácil para ellos…hasta que se toparon con la oposición de sus padres.

Sakura había intuido que sería un poco complicada la relación, pues sus padres entraban en el porcentaje de la población que habían maltratado a Naruto durante su infancia por tener a kiuby en su interior, de hecho habían mostrado su molestia cuando ella había sido asignada a su mismo equipo al salir de la academia. Aún así, había estado segura que todo saldría bien, desgraciadamente sus padres no habían estado de acuerdo, y no les había importado expresar su opinión.

**FLASHBACK**

**El ambiente en la casa de Sakura era bastante tenso. ****Era bastante obvio que sus padres estaban bastante molestos con la presencia de Naruto, sobre todo por el motivo que lo tenía ahí. Naruto, contrariamente a su costumbre, estaba callado y tranquilo. Pero la impaciencia de Naruto no podía estar ausente por siempre, e inició la conversación.**

**Haruno-sama, quiero hablar con usted sobre…**

**Antes de que digas algo, voy a dejar clara mi posición desde ahorita. Mi esposa y yo estamos completamente en contra de la relación, y no cambiaremos de opinión**

**¡Papá!-exclamó Sakura, sorprendida por el tono de su padre**

**Sin embargo, Sakura fue completamente ignorada por su padre, que continuaba mirando fijamente a Naruto**

**Somos sus padres y queremos lo mejor para ella**

**Y yo no soy eso ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto de manera tranquila, pero podía ver en sus ojos que la tristeza y el coraje combatían dentro de él.**

**Exactamente. No quiero que mi hija esté contigo, chico kiuby**

**Sakura jadeó de incredulidad por las palabras de su padre. A pesar de que Tsunade era la Hokage, el hecho de que Naruto tenía a kiuby en su interior seguí siendo secreto en las generaciones inferiores a la de sus padres, aún así su padre había hablado claramente de la situación quizá pensando que ella lo ignoraba, peor contrariamente era su padre quien ignoraba que Naruto ya no era un jinchuuriki, pensó en corregirlo pero Naurot volteó a verla fijamente y le recordó que ellos tenían prohibido, por orden de los ancianos, revelar esa información.**

**Yo no soy el kiuby**

**Si lo eres, no eres mas que un monstruo ¿cómo esperas que le permitamos que a nuestra hija que esté contigo?**

**Aquel comentario le dolió mucho a Naruto. Toda su infancia había estado rodeado de comentarios por el estilo, aunque nunca se lo habían dicho directamente y a la cara, la orden del Hokage se los prohibía, pero no prohibía los comentarios y susurros cada vez que pasaba por ahí. Escuchar el comentario de una manera tan directa lo lastimó profundamente. Se sintió como un imbécil por pensar que los padres de Sakura lo reconocerían y aceptarían.**

**Lentamente se levantó de su lugar e hizo una reverencia a los padres de Sakura, estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y esa no sería la excepción. **

**Entonces me retiro**

**¿Eh? No, espera Naruto…-exclamó Sakura, impresionada porque Naruto no insistiera ¿acaso no le importaba lo suficiente?**

**Es lo mejor, Sakura-chan**

**Y sin decir más, salió de la casa, dejando el silencio tras de si. Pero ese silencio solo duró unos segundos, hasta que Sakura volteó a ver a sus padres y los confrontó**

**¿Por qué hicieron eso?**

**Tranquila hijo-dijo condescendientemente la madre de Sakura-no le des importancia a esto**

**¿Cómo podría no darle importancia? ¡Acaban de humillar al hombre que amo!**

**Se te pasará, él no te conviene**

**Y según ustedes ¿quién me conviene?**

**Uchiha Sasuke es una opción**

**Sakura abrió la boca con incredulidad. Sasuke era su amigo, pero no podía entender como un ninja renegado que abandonó a su aldea y que, gracias a las influencias de Tsunade, se había librado de un juicio, podía ser un mejor prospecto de un ninja tan capacitado y leal a la villa como Naruto**

**Ustedes eran unos de los que le consideraban un traidor**

**Así es, pero eso no demerita el hecho de que su clan era el más poderoso de Konoha, una unión con él sería lo mejor para ti. No hay punto de comparación entre un Uchiha y un huérfano cualquiera, que para colmo tiene a kiuby sellado en su interior**

**No los entiendo, cuando salí de la Academia y me pusieron en equipo con Naruto, ustedes nunca me dijeron nada**

**Por****que el difunto Sandaime nos aseguró que él sabía lo que hacía y no tendríamos que preocuparnos de nada. Viendo la situación, es obvio que se equivocó. Él es un completo peligro para la aldea**

**¡Se equivocan! Él es un gran ninja, un magnífico compañero de equipo y amigo, en quien confío ciegamente mi vida. Es muy poderosa y la Hokage y el Kazekage también lo creen, y estoy segura de que él, algún día, llegara a ser el Hokage**

**¡Hokage!-exclamó horrorizada su madre-¡Eso no pasará! Nosotros no lo aceptaremos, nadie en la aldea lo hará.**

**Fue esa frase de su madre lo que convenció a Sakura de la verdad. Sus padres no lo aceptarían, pero eso era algo que no le importaba. Ellos eran ninjas, se jugaban la vida en cada misión, tan solo hace poco Naruto había estado al borde de la muerte con Akatsuki. La muerte era algo que siempre estaba presente en la vida de un ninja, y si algo le pasara a Naruto en alguna misión, jamás se perdonaría por no haber estado con él. Sus padres siempre serían sus padres, pero ella había tomado una decisión en base a su futuro, y sabía que era la correcta. De manera resuelta miró a sus padres y dijo**

**Se equivocan, yo creo en él. Y lo amo. Por eso no tengo nada que hacer aquí**

**¡Sakura!**

**Exclamaron sus padres al verla caminar hacia la puerta, pero ella estaba decidida y no volteó a verlos, solo se detuvo unos instantes y dijo**

**Ustedes son mis padres, y los amo. Pero también lo amo a él, y por sobre todas las cosas quiero estar con él. Ustedes no darán su aprobación, pero no me hace falta. Estoy segura que estaré bien, porque estaré con él. Quiero que ustedes cambien de opinión y acepten nuestros sentimientos, pero mientras eso no ocurra no puedo estar aquí**

**¡Estás loca, hija! ¿A dónde irás?**

**A donde pertenezco, al lado de Naruto-Sakura no dijo nada más, pero no hizo falta, salió tranquilamente de la casa de sus padres y notó que estaba lloviendo, pero eso no la desanimaría de ninguna manera. Con actitud segura emprendió el camino hacia la casa de Naruto.**

**Permaneció un par de horas en la puerta del apartamento de Naruto, pues el rubio no había llegado. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando vio subir las escaleras a Naruto, y cuando éste la vio se quedó de pie, incrédulo de que se encontrara ahí**

**Naruto idiota ¿no piensas abrir la puerta? ¡Estoy empapada!-a pesar de las palabras de reclamo, estas iban acompañadas por una sonrisa, por lo que, velozmente, abrió la puerta**

**Sakura-chan ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que…**

**¿Qué estaría con mis padres?-Naruto solo asintió mientras le tendía una toalla para que se secara-Me fui de la casa**

**¡¿Qué?!**

**¡No grites!-gritó ella también al tiempo que golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza-No sé de que te sorprendes, estaba muy molesta por la forma en que te trataron y se opusieron a lo nuestro**

**Pero… ¿dejarlos?**

**¡¿Preferirías que volviera con ellos, les hiciera caso, y nunca mas nos viéramos?! ¿No te das cuenta de por que lo hago?**

**Yo no he dicho eso, es solo que…no quiero que pierdas a tus padres solo por mi. Que los dejes no hará mucho por mi causa ¿no crees?**

**Escúchame bien Naruto. Te amo y quiero estar contigo, y lo estaré a pesar de la oposición de mis padres. No digo que fue fácil dejarlos, pero estoy segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Quiero estar contigo, Naruto**

**Y yo también quiero que estemos juntos, Sakura-chan pero…**

**¿Pero?**

**Pero la ruptura con tus padres suena tan definitiva, ellos nunca me aceptarán**

**Estás equivocado. Estoy segura que con el tiempo ellos se darán cuenta de cómo eres en realidad y te apreciarán**

**Sakura parecía tan convencida, que Naruto no quiso contradecirla. Él conocía muy bien el desprecio con el que lo habían tratado, y era evidente que ese desprecio tan arraigado difícilmente cedería, pero prefirió guardar silencio.**

**Sakura-chan**

**¿Si?**

**Te amo.-ante aquella sencilla declaración Sakura solo pudo sonreír y se apresuró a llegar al lado Naruto y abrazarlo**

**Yo también te amo**

**Aún había muchas cosas por aclarar, pero en aquellos momentos esa sencilla frase era lo único que ambos necesitaban. Acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse. La presión de los recientes acontecimientos convirtió ese beso en algo tremendamente apasionado. Sakura pasó sus manos por la nuca de Naruto, mientras que este la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. **

**Sin embargo, muy pronto eso dejó de ser suficiente y Naruto bajó su mano hasta la cadera de su novia, donde empezó a acariciarla suavemente, provocando un gemido de la joven, que fue silenciado por el beso. La necesidad no era solo de Naruto, la propia Sakura sentía la urgente necesidad de sentir la piel del rubio, así que se separó unos centímetros, los suficientes para meter las manos bajo la playera del joven e intentar sacársela por la cabeza. **

**Cuando tuvo a Naruto desnudo del torso, Sakura procedió a pasar sus manos suavemente por el pecho. A pesar de su inexperiencia, las suaves caricias de Sakura provocaron en Naruto un gemido de placer, que avivó la pasión de Sakura, que también experimentó el poder que tenía sobre su novio, y en un arrebato reemplazó las manos por los labios.**

**El placer que sintió, estuvo a punto de conseguir que el rubio perdiera el control, por lo que tomó a Sakura y la besó ferozmente. Por la mente de ambos pasó la idea de ir a la recámara, pero antes de tener la oportunidad, fueron brutalmente sacados de su estado pasional por el ruido de la puerta de entrada siendo destruida. Los joven se separaron velozmente y voltearon a la puerta, en donde se encontraba Shizune, con semblante apenado, al lado de Tsunade, que mantenía el brazo extendido, evidenciando que había destruido la puerta**

**¡Anciana! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-reclamó Naruto, pero la Hokage le dirigió una mirada intimidatorio que lo aplacó un poco**

**Llevaba tocando a la puerta casi quince minutos y ustedes no me abrían. La lluvia está brutal y estaba cansada de mojarme**

**¡Pudiste pensar que estábamos ocupados y por eso no abríamos!**

**Lo sé-Tsunade le dirigió una mirada burlona y dijo-por eso precisamente tenía que asegurarme de entrar.****-sin mas palabras, Tsunade entró en el lugar, seguida por una apenada Shizune-Sabía que estaría aquí, Sakura**

**¿Eh?**

**Tus padres me lo han contado todo**

**¿Mis padres fueron a verla?**

**Así es, quería pedirme que usara mi influencia como Hokage y maestra tuya para convencerte que dejes a Naruto y regreses a casa**

**¿Es lo que vienes a hacer, obaachan?-preguntó Naruto, encarando con la mirada a la Hokage, que le regresó la seria mirada, pero solo duró unos instantes, pues inmediatamente Tsunade sonrió**

**Claro que no, de hecho les dije claramente a tus padres que ustedes contaban con mi apoyo. No les hizo mucha gracia-luego, sin decir algo más, caminó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer despreocupadamente-Pero aún si quería hablar con ustedes y saber que planean hacer**

**Bue…no**

**Sakura guardó silencio, no había mucho que decir, pues Tsunade había interrumpido cualquier conversación…y algo más.**

**Evidentemente Sakura-chan y yo nos casaremos. Mientras tanto, viviremos juntos**

**¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Tsunade, levantándose de golpe del sillón-¡No lo permitiré!**

**Pero…pero**

**¿Qué demonios, anciana? Acabas de decir que nos apoyas**

**Y así es, en que se casen. Pero no voy a permitir que vivan juntos hasta entonces-sin más se acercó a Sakura y la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y empezó a jalarla en dirección a la…puerta-En una semana oficiaré su boda y después vivirán juntos, hasta entonces Sakura estará en la residencia de los Hokages. Ustedes se van a casar de buena manera**

**Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a quejarse, pero fueron olímpicamente ignorados por Tsunade, que salió del departamento**

**- He dicho. Nada de convivencia prematrimonial. **

**Tsunade salió del lugar, llevando consigo, casi a rastras, a Sakura. Naruto sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a la Hokage así que no insistió, pero había un punto sobre el que no se quedaría callado**

**¿Y mi puerta?**

**Tsunade hizo oídos sordos, no así Shizune quien se detuvo y le dijo a Naruto**

**Mandaré a los carpinteros, Tsunade-sama es clienta distinguida y lo cargaran a su cuenta, Naruto-kun**

**Una semana después todo estaba listo para la celebración de la boda. En uno de los salones de la torre del Hokage, habían acondicionado todo para la ceremonia. En el mismo salón se encontraban todos los amigos de los novios.**

**Uchiha Sasuke se mantenía aislado de todos, refugiado en una esquina del salón y sumido en sus pensamientos. Shikamaru platicaba con Temeri mientras Chouji, a su lado, comía su bolsa de patatas (sin grasa, aún recordaba su promesa a Asuma de que intentaría una dieta). Junto a Temari, mirando amenazadoramente a Shimaru, estaban sus hermanos: Gaara y Kankuro. Había sido una coincidencia que los ninjas de la Arena estuvieran presentes en la boda, pues el Kazakage tenía prevista una reunión con Tsunade para hablar acerca de la situación con la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, ahora que Pein había sido derrotado y el territorio se encontraba en medio de sus países. Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando fueron conducidos al salón para estar presentes en la boda.**

**En otro de los extremos del salón se encontraba Naruto, vestido con un traje negro, que intentaba aflojar un poco el moño, que con tanto trabajo le acababa de acomodar Iruka**

**¡Naruto, deja de jalarlo!**

**Es que esto me está ahorcando, Iruka-sensei.-No entiendo por que me obligas a vestir estas ropas incómodas**

**Porque es tu boda Naruto. Uno no se casa todos los días y cuando eso pasa debes estar bien arreglado**

**Naruto murmuró por lo bajo su opinión mientras trataba nuevamente de aflojarse el moño. Iruka, por su parte, contemplaba emocionado cuanto había crecido Naruto, hasta el punto de que se casaría. Había sido el propio Naruto el que le pidió que ejerciera como su padrino y como representante de su familia, algo que lo había emocionado profundamente. Iruka recordó de pronto un asunto muy importante que no había tratado con Naruto y dijo**

**Ey, Naruto. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.-inmediatamente atrajo la atención del joven, por el tono solemne que el chuunin había usado-Me hubiera gustado hablar esto contigo con mas tiempo, pero apenas ayer llegué de la misión y me recibiste con la noticia…en fin, de lo que quiero hablarte es de…lo que pasará ahora que te cases. Hoy será tu noche de bodas y…**

**¡Eh, Iruka-sensei!-dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo su plática-Si quieres hablarme de sexo, te ahorraré el problema. Estuve tres años con Ero-senin, creo que se muy bien de que va todo****-sonrió maliciosamente y le dio unos golpecitos en el vientre a Iruka-incluso podría darte consejos a ti**

**¡Naruto! ¡No seas irrespetuoso!-bramó Iruka mientras le sacaba un chichón al rubio.**

**El regaño de Iruka continuó por unos segundos más, hasta que notó el semblante nostálgico que había inundado el rostro de Naruto, le bastó con recordar uno de los últimos comentarios de Naruto para entender a que era debido.**

**Extrañas a Jiraiya-sama ¿verdad?-Naruto se limitó a asentir-No tienes que ponerte así, estoy seguro que Jiraiya-sama, desde donde quiera que esté, estará muy feliz por ti**

**Si, supongo…**

**Y también estoy seguro que tu padre, Yondaime-sama estará muy feliz por ti-se aventuró a decir Iruka, aún sabiendo cuales eran los sentimientos de Naruto respecto a que Yondaime hubiera resultado ser su padre. Inmediatamente Naruto se tensó y volteó el rostro**

**Iruka-sensei, ya sabe lo que pienso de eso**

**Iruka pensó en decir algo, pero en ese momento entró Tsunade-ataviada con sus ropas formales de Hokage (ya saben, la capa con su nombre y el gorro con el que fue nombrada)**

**Todos a sus puestos, ahí viene la novia.**

**Inmediatamente todos empezaron a acomodarse en sus lugares. Pocos segundos después entro Sakura del brazo de Kakashi, en vista de que su padre no estaría, la propia Sakura se lo había pedido a su maestro. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco sin vuelo, cuyo único adorno consistía en una cinta rosa debajo del busto. **

**La novia caminó hasta llegar junto a Naruto y ambos se tomaron de la mano, Kakashi sonrió con su manera tan típica y tomó lugar al lado de Gai, que ya empezaba a derramar sus lágrimas**

**Mi digno rival no podía hacer otra cosa mas que entregar a la novia, te veías tan guay-exclamó sonriendo con el resplandor, lo que provocó una gota en la frente de Kakashi.**

**Bien, daremos comienzo a la ceremonia-dijo solemnemente Tsunade, pero fue interrumpida por una voz**

**¡Esperen! ¡no pueden comenzar!-todos los presentes, enterados de la situación, se temieron lo peor y voltearon a la puerta donde se encontraron a una apurada Ino, que llevaba algo en sus manos, claro que los hombres se fijaron mas en el corto y escotado vestido de Ino-Esperen por favor-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia los novios-Falta el ramo, y ninguna novia debe casarse sin uno****-mientras decía esto lo colocó en las manos de Sakura, esto provocó una gran emoción en Sakura, que apresuró a abrazar a su amiga**

**Acto seguido Ino se colocó en su lugar y Tsunade lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a comenzar la ceremonia.**

**Sakura y Naruto se besaron brevemente ante los aplausos de todos sus amigos, al final de la boda.**

**Gai no estaba muy feliz ante la boda, pero no iba a guardarse el comentario y volteó a ver a Kakashi**

**No cabe duda de que me has superado, mi eterno rival. Tus alumnos se han casado antes que los míos, ¡pero no será por mucho tiempo! ¡Neji, Ten-Ten, me pondré a preparar su boda inmediatamente!**

**¡EH!-exclamaron furiosamente los aludidos**

**¡Gai-sensei, yo le ayudaré!-exclamó Lee**

**Lejos de ese espectáculo, todos los demás asistentes felicitaban a los novios. Las mujeres felicitaban cariñosamente a Sakura, mientras que los hombres se limitaban a dar sus comentarios, y en algunos casos cariñosos golpecitos.**

**Sasuke por su parte se acercó a sus amigos y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para luego decirle a Naruto**

**Hasta que haces algo bien, dobe**

**Oh, cállate-contestó Naruto, medio siguiéndole el juego, pues sabía que era la particular forma de su amigo de decirle "felicidades"****-Mejor deberías seguir mi ejemplo y buscarte a alguien, que ya empiezan a surgir comentarios-insinúo con tono pícaro, lo que provocó la inmediata molestia de Sasuke, pero Sakura, decidida a impedir cualquier cosa que arruinara su boda, se interpuso entre ellos y les dirigió una mirada amenazante que los calmó al momento**

**Las felicitaciones continuaron un poco mas de tiempo, cuando ya todos los presentes habían dados sus felicitaciones, y era tiempo de salir a comer, el dueño del Ichiraku dio un paso al frente y anunció**

**Ahora es mi turno para dar mi regalo de boda: todos vamos a mi restaurante y comerán ramen sin problemas, que todo es por mi cuenta**

**¡¡Si!!-exclamó Chouji, olvidando su intención de moderar sus alimentos**

**Todos gritaron emocionados, hasta que voltearon a ver a Naruto y notaron, extrañados que se secaba las lágrimas con su mano. Finalmente exclamó, con lágrimas y sonrisa de por medio**

**Me he casado con Sakura y comeré ramen gratis ¡hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida!**

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura cerró con cuidado el album, mientras sentía correr por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas de nostalgia. Recordaba perfectamente la algarabía con la que todo mundo festejó en el Ichiraku's Ranmen. Fue algo fabuloso…hasta que Lee pescó un poco de sake y todos los hombres se vieron en la necesidad de sujetarlo antes de que destrozara el lugar.

Sakura-la pelirrosa volteó hacia la puerta al escuchar que la llamaban, y se encontró con una sonriente Shizune que entraba en la habitación.-Tienes visitas

¿Yo? Seguramente a quien desean ver es a Naruto

No, te puedo asegurar que es a ti a quien buscan-la curiosidad podía con ella, pero no quería dejar solo a Naruto, Shizune notó su indecisión y le palmeó amablemente la espalda-Ve, yo me quedaré con Naruto-kun mientras tanto.

Aliviada por no tener que dejarlo solo, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la sala de espera, cuando reconoció los visitantes sonrió y caminó todo lo rápido que le permitía su embarazo

¡Papá, mamá!

¡Hija!-exclamó su madre, corriendo a abrazarla

En cuanto nos enteramos de la situación venimos a verte-dijo su padre, después de abrazarla

Sakura se sentía dichosa. Ya habían pasado un par de años de su boda con Naruto, y su ruptura con sus padres, todo ese tiempo ella había estado segura que ellos reconsiderarían su postura y todo marcharía sobre ruedas, a pesar de las dudas de Naruto al respecto, y le daba inmensa alegría ver que había estado en lo cierto

No saben cuanto me alegro de verlos, estoy tan feliz de que vinieran a verme. Necesitaba su apoyo

Lo sabemos hija, por eso precisamente hemos venidos-dijo su padre con tono solemne-Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. Recoge lo que sea que tengas aquí y vámonos, ya después iré a tu casa por tus cosas y las del bebé

Ese comentario desconcertó verdaderamente a la joven, ¿por qué tendría que sacar sus cosas de su casa?

No entiendo, papá

Es muy simple hija-afirmó su madre mientras acariciaba suavemente el vientre de su hija. Ahora que volverás a vivir con nosotros, es natural que regreses a casa con tus cosas

¿Regresar…con ustedes?

Por su puesto, Sakura. Es bastante obvio que, en vista de las circunstancias, tu matrimonio con ese chico kiuby ha terminado, y no estaré mejor en ningún otro lugar que con tus padres.

Aquel comentario fue como una bofetada para Sakura ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

¿Terminar mi matrimonio con Naruto? ¡Claro que no! Él me necesita a su lado, y me necesitará aún más cuando despierte

Sakura, no digas tonterías. Hemos oído comentarios de otros ninjas médicos y muchos dudan que se recupere, casi todos creen que quedara como un vegetal por el resto de su vida. Será una carga para ti. Peor aún cuando nazca el bebé, será una lastre muy pesado sobre tus hombros-explicó con paciencia el señor Haruno, seguro de que su hija entendería fácilmente algo tan claro-Estoy seguro que si el llega a despertar algún día, él mimo lo entenderá. No creo que le guste la idea de ser un estorbo en tu vida y la del niño.

Regresa con nosotros hija, tu lugar está a tu lado

Terminado el discurso, los Haruno esperaban con son sonrisas anchas los agradecimientos de su hija, por las molestias que se habían tomado. Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando esta dio unos pasos atrás y los miró con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

¡Pero que tonta soy! Ustedes no han cambiado de opinión, ¡y yo que pensaban que me entendían y venían a darme su apoyo!

Hija…

¡Silencio! Primero que nada, mi marido no es el "chico kiuby" su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y yo soy ahora Uzumaki Sakura. Eso significa que somos esposos, y cuando nos casamos juré estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad ¡no pienso abandonarlo cuando mas me necesita! Él despertará, estoy segura de ello, y aunque tenga problemas estoy segura que los vencerá, porque siempre lo ha hecho. Mi lugar no está con ustedes, mi lugar está al lado de la cama de mi marido, y ahí es a donde voy a regresar en este momento-dio al vuelta para regresar a la habitación, pero la voz de su madre la frenó

Estás cometiendo un grave error

No, el error sería hacerles caso.

Si te vas, puedes irte olvidando de nosotros

¡Bien! No los necesito, ya tengo mi propia familia-dijo mientras colocaba su mano, protectoramente sobre su vientre

Caminó sin voltear hasta que entró a la habitación. Cuando Shizune la vio, se sintió terriblemente decepcionada e hizo caso a la súplica silenciosa de Sakura de que la dejara a solas. En cuanto Shizune salió, Sakura corrió a la cama de Naruto y lo abrazó.

Tenías razón. Ellos no van a cambiar de opinión-susurró entre lágrimas-Estamos solos

¿Sakura?-a pesar de que quería intimidad, la voz de Ino la reconfortó pues tenía una gran preocupación que solo Ino podía ayudarle a calmarla

Ino…mi bebé no ha pateado desde ayer-susurró con la voz rota

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Pus bien, he terminado. Pensé que este momento no llegaría, pueden darle gracias a la horrible gripa que me ha tumbado en cama de que lo haya conseguido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el resultado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews con sus comentarios, me gustaría contestarlos individualmente pero luego entro a Internet solo de prisa y corre por mis tareas, así que gracias desde aquí.**

**Pero, ya que estamos en ello, por favor déjenme un review.**

**2007-11-18**


	8. Chapter 8

LA NOCHE MAS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 8

-Eres el colmo, frentona. Me habías pegado un susto-dijo Ino en tono ligeramente molesto, pero era una broma para aligerar la tensión que había inundado la habitación

-¿Estás segura que el bebé está bien?

-Si, es mas por un momento me pareció que…-Ino pareció pensarse mejor las cosas, pues dejó la frase sin concluir y simplemente le sonrió a su amiga-No, nada. Seguramente es la presión por la que estás atravesando lo que ha provocado la calma del bebé, pero su ritmo cardiaco es correcto y no siento nada de sufrimiento fetal-mientras hablaban, Ino ayudaba a Sakura a incorporarse

-Lamento haberte preocupado, pero…

-Si, supongo que es la típica preocupación maternal. Pero recuerda que eres una ninja médico, sabes perfectamente que si tu estás intranquila, el bebé lo resentirá. Sé que tu situación tiene tan preocupada, así que te traeré algo

-¿Qué?

-Algo que, estoy segura, te gustará mucho-al momento sacó una pequeña grabadora y la colocó junto a la cama del enfermo, Sakura observaba intrigada lo que se proponía su rubia amiga.-Bueno,

Mientras tanto su mente estaba ocupada con el pensamiento de que tal vez Ino tenía razón y estaba reaccionando exageradamente, pero la situación en general la tenía con los nervios de punta. La guinda en el pastel había sido la estresante reunión con sus padres, reconoció

Suavemente acarició su vientre, esa pequeña acción la hacía sentir mas tranquila y en contacto con su bebé. Se moría de ganas de que naciera, no solo por la emoción natural de una embarazada sino porque estaba cansada de tener tantos kilos encima y todos los cuidados que sus bienintencionados amigos le habían dado. Sobre todo Naruto.

-Bueno, me retiro por el momento porque tengo que ir a revisar mis próximas misiones; pero estoy segura que te va a gustar lo que traje-mientras Ino salía de la habitación empezaron a sonar los primeros de una canción que al momento reconoció.

Esa canción la había escuchado Naruto alguna vez por casualidad, y desde entonces la ponía para que la escucharan juntos en sus momentos de descanso. Volteó a la cama de al lado donde se encontraba su esposo y sonrió, aquella canción estaba aflorando recuerdos sobre su embarazo, así que se acomodó para poder escuchar tranquilamente.

**Quiero ver jugueteando  
Por las piezas y patios  
Un muñeco de carne  
Mitad tú, mitad yo.  
**

**FLASHBACK **

**Si esa mañana era un indicio de cómo sería su día, pintaba para ser terrible, se dijo Sakura luego de devolver toda su cena. Llevaba días sintiéndose horriblemente débil y sensible a ciertas comidas, especialmente al aroma del ramen. Con desgana se lavó los dientes y mojó un poco su cara.**

**Al entrar en su recámara vio de reojo el reloj, y no se sorprendió mucho que fueran las 5am, llevaba tres días despertándose a la misma para correr al baño, la cosa era mucho peor cuando se levantaba, pues las nauseas no la abandonaban en todo el día. **

**Parecía una zombie mientras caminaba a su cama, deseaba desesperadamente dormir unas horas pero en ese momento Naruto se giró, lo que provocó que la cobija se bajara y le diera la oportunidad de contemplar su trasero desnudo. Al momento su deseo de dormir se transformó en otro tipo de deseo.**

**Rápido y en silencio se metió en la cama y le dio una palmada en el trasero de su esposo. Entre sueños Naruto se sacudió un poco y Sakura optó por acariciarlo en la cadera, Naruto no podía seguir durmiendo después de eso. Con voz somnolienta y ojos cerrados dijo**

**-Sakura¿por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Mañana tengo entrenamiento con el capitán Yamato, ya sabes como se pone si no llego a tiempo y listo-masculló en voz baja, intentando dormir nuevamente**

**Aquella actitud molestó bastante a la pelirrosa, ella intentado seducirlo ¡y él queriendo dormir! Eso sonaba a reto**

**Un diablillo interior movió su mano en dirección a la entrepierna, aunque si llegar a tocarla. Sonrió con picardía al notar que "alguien" no tenía sueño y estaba deseoso de acción**

**-¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir durmiendo?-le preguntó con voz ronca y sensual al oído, para seguidamente lamerle con sensualidad el contorno de la oreja**

**-Sakura-murmuró entre dientes**

**-¿Si?-preguntó con tono inocente mientras su mano rodeaba la hombría de su marido**

**-Son las 5am**

**-¿Y?-apenas acaba de decir eso, cuando Naruto la tomó de sorpresa haciéndola girar y colocándola bajo él**

**-Tengo que ver al capitán Yamato en 2 horas ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?-preguntó con los ojos nublados por el deseo, Sakura solo pudo sonreír ampliamente**

**-Por supuesto. El mañanero siempre ha sido tu mejor talento**

**Naruto llegó media hora tarde a la cita, con grandes ojeras…y una gran sonrisa**

**Que lleve en sus cabellos  
El color de tu pelo  
Y en sus ojos de cielo  
La mirada piadosa que Dios me regaló.  
**

**La puerta de la floristería Yamanaka se abrió y ese ruido guió la mirada de Ino, esperando recibir algún cliente a esas horas de la mañana, por eso se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que era Sakura la recién llegada**

**-Hey frentuda ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**Tal y como lo esperaba Sakura se enfureció al momento, lo que provocó una sonrisa en la rubia. A pesar de los años y que eran evidentemente amigas, no podían dejar de lado la costumbre de picarse…con la mejor intención claro está**

**-¿Lo has olvidado Ino-cerda? Quedamos en ir a comer el día de hoy, después de todo ninguna de las dos tiene misión.**

**-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado por completo. Pero como estoy encargada de la tienda no puedo salir hasta que vengan a relevarme**

**Eso pasaba a arruinar la idea de tener una mañana entre amigas. Aún así Sakura se negó a desilusionarse, al menos tendrían una charla, con esa idea en mente la joven se recargó en el mostrador y suspiró relajadamente.**

**Ese suspiro y la sonrisita provocaron la molestia de Ino, quien no se guardó su comentario**

**-Déjalo, odio cuando haces eso**

**-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó completamente desconcertada por aquel singular reclamo**

**-Cuando tienes esa sonrisita que indica que tuviste acción toda la noche. Llevas un par de semanas con esa misma expresión, y no la soporto más. **

**-Aquello era cierto, reconoció Sakura con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. De unos días para la fecha Naruto y ella no podían quitarse las manos de encima, principalmente ella. **

**Lo cierto es que poco tiempo después de que se casaron, todos sus amigos parecían haber tomado la misión de entrenar a Naruto y regresarlo al nivel que tenía antes de que le fuera extraído kiuby. A veces los entrenamientos eran tan extenuantes, que su ritmo había disminuido un poco. Pero en los últimos días parecían estar recuperando el tiempo perdido. Pero no podía seguir con un tema tan íntimo, tenía que desviar el tema**

**-¿Estás celosa, Ino-cerda?-o tal vez no**

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-O tal vez no solo estás celosa. Te gusta mi esposo ¿verdad? Apuesto a que te estás muriendo de envidia ¡Quizá hasta deseas seducirlo!**

**Ino abrió la boca de la impresión. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Sakura? Pasaba de estar bromeando un segundo, a comportarse como una histérica que la veía como si quisiera asesinarla, casi podía verla sacar el kunai.**

**-¿Qué tontería es esa? A mi no me gusta Naruto, sabes bien que tengo algo con Sai ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?**

**A causa de aquel regaño Sakura se calmó, de hecho parpadeó como para disipar por completo una imagen que se había formado en la cabeza, y sonrió a Ino como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-Genial**

**Ino sudó frío. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, Sakura había estado un poco loca en la última semana, parecía pasar de una sensación a otra sin previo aviso. **

**Su estómago eligió ese preciso momento para gruñir, aunque se desanimó ante la imposibilidad de salir para comer, de inmediato recordó que su mamá le había llevado almuerzo apenas una hora antes aunque no le había prestado mucha atención. Rápidamente fue por el y abrió el paquete sobre el mostrador para compartir con Sakura, cuya mirada había resplandecido en cuanto vio la comida.**

**El primer bocado le supo delicioso a la rubia, pero notó, extrañada, que parecía tener el efecto contrario en Sakura. Segundos después la joven salió corriendo hacia el sanitario, de donde llegaron sonidos inequívocos de que al estómago de Sakura no le había caído nada bien. Unos minutos después la joven regresó, completamente pálida y con una expresión lastimosa**

**-Es horrible, desde hace un par de días mi estómago no aguanta más que unos bocados de arroz**

**Su estado era tan deplorable que Ino se preocupó enormemente por lo enferma que pudiera estar, así que acercó lista para examinarla un poco. Había algo raro en su expresión, aunque no estaba segura de qué era**

**-Te ves…rara-murmuró Ino, un poco más para si misma que para Sakura, aún así ella no le prestó mucha atención-De hecho, tienes un brillo un poco…extraño en la mirada-de pronto la luz se hizo en la mente de Ino, y la emoción la embargó en forma de deslumbrante sonrisa. Estaba segura de que Sakura fingía y sabía lo que pasaba, pero quería asegurarse-Sakura ¿tienes algo que contarme?**

**-¿Huh? Pues, no-respondió Sakura sin prestar mucha atención porque al momento su estómago hizo acto de presencia**

**Las sospechas de Ino eran ciertas**

**Quiero ver jugueteando**

**Ahora y siempre y por vida**

**Un muñeco de carne**

**Mitad tú, mitad yo.**

**Una semana después del incidente en la floristería de Ino, Naruto y Sakura regresaban tomados de la mano a su casa después de una cena en el Ichiraku, aunque fue mas corta que de costumbre porque el aroma del ramen había puesto mal a Sakura, pero aún así se sentían completamente relajados de camino a casa.**

**Naruto fue el encargado de abrir la puerta, en cuanto Sakura entró y se disponía a encender las luces, estas se prendieron por si mismas un grito prorrumpido por diferentes personas**

**- ¡Sorpresa!**

**Sakura casi pegó un brinco de la impresión. No solo por el grito que lanzaron todos sus amigos reunidos en su pequeña sala, sino por la decoración de su casa, llena de peluches y artículos para bebé**

**La cara de Naruto también era de sorpresa aunque en cuanto se percató de la gran presencia de comida, sonrió enormemente. Ino y Kakashi fueron los primeros en acercarse a ellos, sin embargo fue Ino la mas efusiva al abrazarla fuertemente**

**-Felicidades chicos. Hemos estado esperando impacientemente a que nos den la noticia pero al ver no parecían tener prisa por ello, así que decidimos hacerles esta pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo**

**-¿Celebrar qué?-preguntó Naruto totalmente desconcertado. Que él supiera no era su cumpleaños…y esperaba que tampoco el de Sakura aunque en aquellos momentos no lo recordaba**

**Para ese momento Naruto estaba rodeado por Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, y un poco mas retirado estaba Sasuke, era una pequeña reunión de hombres listos para felicitarlo ¿Pero de qué?**

**-Vamos chicos, dejen de fingir. Ya todos los sabemos**

**-¿Saber qué?-preguntó Sakura, ya un poco desesperada de no saber de que le hablaban**

**-¡Pues que estás embarazada!**

**Después de Ino dejara caer aquella bomba todos los asistentes esperaban ansiosamente la aceptación de los implicados, pero lo único que vieron fueron las caras desconcertadas. Instantes después un grito nuevamente se escuchó en aquella sala, un grito horrorizado**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**Las expresiones de alegría de los asistentes se borraron un poco al darse cuenta de que los futuros padres parecían no saber absolutamente nada. Tsunade se abrió paso y llegó al lado de Ino**

**-¿No lo sabías, Sakura?**

**-¿Embarazada?-la joven seguía en shock, lo cual era suficiente respuesta para la Hokage, que intercambió una mirada desconcertada **

**-¿Cómo es qué no lo sabías¡Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta por nosotros mismos! Tú estado era muy obvio para nosotros. Entiendo que Narutoes medio corto de luces y no se haya dado cuenta ¿Pero tú?**

**-Es que…yo…**

**La impresión, y quizá también su propio estado, fue mas poderosa que Sakura, que se desmayó, por suerte Ino logró sujetarla fuertemente para evitar que se golpeara**

**A unos metros de ahí Naruto también se sentía abrumado por la noticia y al borde del desmayo. Desgraciadamente para él Sasuke pareció leer su mente y le lanzó una mirada expectante. Naruto prefería morirse antes que darle el gusto a Susuke de ser testigo de un desmayo suyo. Jamás le dejaría olvidarlo**

**Horas después, ya con todos sus amigos fuera de su casa y que hubieran llevado a cabo una incómoda fiesta. Naruto y Sakura permanecían acostados en su cama mirando hacia el techo en silencio.**

**Sakura fue la primera en hablar y sin despegar la vista del techo dijo con tono neutral**

**-Vamos a tener un bebé**

**-Si-respondió Naruto, aunque su tono de voz era sorprendentemente calmado, tomando en cuenta su personalidad, se notaba que el asombro lo inundaba**

**-Somos muy jóvenes**

**-Si**

**-Ni siquiera habíamos hablado del tema de los bebés**

**-No**

**No tenemos ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé**

**-No**

**-¡Contéstame con algo más que monosílabos¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?-exclamó ya molesta. Necesitaba saber lo que en verdad sentía su esposo**

**-Creo que ¡es maravilloso!-gritó eufórico. **

**De inmediato se puso de pie y empezó a exclamara su alegría por su futura paternidad. Obviamente una vez superada la impresión la emoción los estaba embargando. De hecho también ella también se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero por unos momentos había temido que su esposo no compartiera su emoción. Era maravilloso darse cuenta de que no era así.**

**Que lleve en sus mejillas  
La humedad de tus besos  
Y en su boca el perfume  
Y en su boca el perfume  
Que tu seno le dio.**

**A pesar de que Sakura siempre había tenido una salud de acero, el embarazo no le sentó todo lo bien que a ella le hubiera gustado. El cansancio siempre estaba presente y sus movimientos se habían vuelto muy lentos, sin contar con lo débil que se había llegado a sentir, por esa misma razón había sido retirada de las misiones y condenada a mucho descanso, afortunadamente no tenía que estar todo el día en cama o se hubiera vuelto loca.**

**Después de que Tsuna****de le ordenara, Sakura hubiera ignorado una simple recomendación, la futura mamá estaba muy nerviosa. Si ella no podía hacer misiones ¿no complicaría eso el dinero del que podrían disponer? A pesar de que Naruto no tenía, oficialmente, el grado de jounin, realizaba misiones de ese rango, por las que le pagaban muy buen dinero, pero con un bebé en camino tendrían que comprar muchas cosas.**

**Lo cierto es que como ella nunca había vivido sola, y Naruto lo había hecho desde que recordaba, habían acordado que él se encargaría de todas esas cuestiones, pero quizá él no le decía nada para no preocuparla, lo mejor era preguntar. Y así lo hizo, mientras Naruto practicaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. La respuesta de su esposo la sorprendió**

**-No hay nada de que preocuparse, Sakura. Somos ricos**

**-No bromees con eso-lo regañó, molesta con la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas. Naruto pareció desconcertado por su respuesta, pues paró su entrenamiento y se acercó a ella**

**-¿Broma? Pensé que te lo había dicho Tsunade-obaachan**

**-¿Decirme que?**

**-Pues que Ero-senin me lo dejó todo. Su cuenta bancaria, bastante sustanciosa por cierto, y los derechos de sus historias. Como son best seller, la editorial me da mucho dinero por las ventas. Además que todavía se están peleando por los derechos de las novelas para hacerlos en película. Recibiré un porcentaje por la segunda película, y quiero aumentar el porcentaje que recibiremos si hacen película del tercer libro**

**Sakura estaba boquiabierta. No solo por el hecho de que fueran tan ricos sin que ella lo supiera, sino por lo buen negociante que era Naruto. Evidentemente era astuto y avispado cuando le convenía, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba el dinero.**

**-¿Quieres decir que podremos comprarnos una nueva casa como me dijiste el otro?**

**-Claro que si. No creo que en mi departamento nos estemos cómodos mucho tiempo mas-en ese momento el estómago de Naruto protestó, por lo que decidió que había tenido suficiente de plática y entrenamiento. Necesitaba ramen**

**Quiero ver que me busca  
Quiero ver que me espera  
Quiero sentir su abrazo  
Cuando me vea llegar.  
**

**-Hoy hablé con Tsunade-sama-decía Sakura con actitud despreocupada mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre y permanecía recostada en el suelo de su recién estrenada casa. Por su parte Naruto vigilaba atentamente los tres kage bunshins que se encontraban entrenando.-Dice que no hay problema con que entres a la sala de partos, siempre y cuando te comportes**

**-Esto…-Naruto palideció. Ese era un tema en el que no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Sakura decidió que no era un punto a discutir, de modo que abrió el libro que tenía a su lado y regresó a la lectura-Sakura, yo ya te he dicho que no quiero entrar**

**-Y yo te he dicho a ti que no te pedí la opinión-respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo**

**-Sakura, se veía horrible en ese video que te prestaron**

**La aludida ni siquiera le hizo caso y continuó leyendo ante la desesperación de Naruto, después de unos segundos levantó la vista hacia su esposo y comentó**

**-¿Sabes lo que acostumbran en una pequeña aldea en el país del Viento?**** Los hombres están presentes en el parto, y la mujer lo sujeta del pene durante las contracciones, y de esa manera ambos experimentan el mismo dolor, y él comprende mas a su mujer**

**-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Naruto con terror, mientras se ponía pálido ante la sola idea del dolor que debió sentir el pobre hombre, inconcientemente se llevó sus manos a la entrepierna, lo que provocó una sonrisa maléfica en sus esposa**

**-No es mala idea ¿verdad?**

**-Sa…ku…ra**

**Al ver el aterrorizado rostro de su esposo, Sakura no pudo contenerse mas tiempo y estalló en carcajadas. **

**-No hablaba en serio, baka. Pero sabes muy bien que te quiero conmigo en ese momento**

**Naruto suspiró resignado. Lo cierto es que aquel video que habían visto lo había aterrorizado. La sola idea de verlo en vivo y en directo lo ponía tremendamente nervioso. Pero sabía que no podía librarse de ello. A menos que…**

**-Está bien Sakura, prometo que entraré contigo-prometió, mientras le dirigía una mirada maliciosa a sus clones. **

**Para su mala suerte Sakura lo conocía muy bien y de inmediato interpretó correctamente esa mirada que lanzó. De manera que sujetó a Naruto por las solapas de su chamarra y acercó sus rostros, para lanzarle una mirada amenazante **

**-Te quiero a ti ¿me has oído? Si se te ocurre mandar un kage bunshin para que te sustituya, te juro que nunca te lo perdonaré ¿entendido?**

**Ante tal amenaza no quedaba otra mas que la aceptación**

**Quiero que diga cosas  
Y me cuente mentiras  
Quiero que me consuele  
Cuando me vea llorar.  
**

**No existía nada mas aburrido que contemplar el techo a las dos de la mañana. Sakura lo sabía con total seguridad, porque llevaba al menos media hora en ello. Había entrado en la última etapa del embarazo y la incomodidad que experimentaba la tenía de los nervios.**

**No podía caminar mas de unos metros sin empezar a jadear, respirar bien con una panza tan grande era una misión casi imposible, la vejiga la hacía acudir varias veces al baño, la hinchazón de los pies las estaba matando e incluso había acabado con la maravillosa vida sexual que había llevado con Naruto hasta un par de semanas antes.**

**Cuando había leído en alguna parte que el deseo sexual se incrementaba con el embarazo, nunca había pensado que tanto. Hasta el hecho de ver a Naruto devorar su tazón de ramen le parecía algo tremendamente sexy. Tan solo recordar como lo había tacado un par de meses atrás, cuando regresaba de una misión y se quitaba la playera empapada en sudor, la hacía sonrojar. Afortunadamente Naruto tenía una resistencia envidiable, y ni una sola vez se había quejado de ello.**

**Pero todo eso se había acabado**

**Tsunade les había aconsejado aquella mañana que durmieran todo lo pudieran mientras tenían la oportunidad, pues seguramente eso se acabaría en cuanto naciera el bebé.**

**Decirlo era mas fácil que hacerlo. Que alguien intentara dormir con 20 kilos de mas, y un vientre que le impedía respirar si dormía boca arriba. El maldito de su esposo dormía como un bendito a su lado. Él la había puesto en esa situación ¡y el muy infeliz dormía sin problemas! De manera completamente intencional, pateó con fuerza a Naruto, y sonrió satisfecha cuando cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.**

**Después de ese incidente él había ayudado a encontrar una mejor posición y se quedaron platicando mucho rato sobre sus planes para el bebé, todo había sido con la intención de que ella se relajara y pudiera dormir…pero había sido él quien acabó completamente dormido. **

**A la mañana siguiente había sido la última vez que lo había visto con bien. Ella se había sentido mal aquella mañana y Naruto había sugerido suspender la misión y quedarse con ella, pero ella se había negado por completo. Naruto llevaba un tiempo haciendo la mayor cantidad de misiones posibles para conseguir el grado de jounin.**

**Tsunade había hecho uso de sus influencia para que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieran el grado de chuunin sin necesidad de hacer el examen, solo tomando en cuenta su nivel demostrado en los enfrentamientos con Akatsuki, además de que Sasuke había eliminado a Orochimaru, enemigo de Konoha. Sin embargo los Ancianos del Consejo se habían negado en redondo en permitirles privilegios a la hora del grado de jounin, a pesar de que sus habilidades superaban a los jounin promedio. Suponía que en el fondo también había un poco de competencia con ella, pues también aspiraba al grado.**

**Tal vez si hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento de que se quedara a su lado…**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Quiero después de morirme  
Sabiendo que te queda  
Un muñeco de carne  
Mitad tú, mitad yo.  
**

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que cuando lo vio salir caminando por la puerta, podría convertirse en la última vez en que ella lo viera de pie

-¡Oh, Naruto!-gimió conmovida por aquella última estrofa de la canción, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. No quería criar a su hijo sola, quería que entre los dos lo criaran-¡No puedes dejarme sola¿entiendes¡Ouch!

Por un momento se quedó impactada por el dolor que había sentido, pero cuando unos segundos después lo volvió a experimentar comprendió que no era otra cosa mas que su bebé que había vuelto a patear…con mas fuerza que antes. Cuando sintió otra vez la patada, la alegría la inundó completamente. Era algo incómodo, y hasta un poco doloroso, pero nunca se había alegrado tanto de ello. El bebé estaba bien, ahora ella tenía esa seguridad.

Convencida de que se acercaba otra patada se apresuró a poner la mano de Naruto sobre su vientre, y en ese mismo momento el bebé pateó justo bajo la palma de la mano de su padre.

-¿Lo ves, Naruto? Tu hijo también espera que salgas de esta

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hola a todos. Perdón por la demora, pero mi computadora no ha estado de mi parte, así que ya cuando estaba por terminarlo no podía ni abrir el archivo. Pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo.

Tengo fecha definitiva para cuando estará listo el final: 21 de diciembre. La razón es muy simple: es mi cumpleaños, y me lo quiero regalar XDDD. Solo faltan dos capítulos y el epílogo, de modo que en estos días estará publicado el capítulo 9

Quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones respecto de acontecimientos del capítulo pasado y este. En el capítulo pasado Tsunade casaba a Naruto y Sakura, la razón de que fuera ella quien los casó es porque en algunos lugares los altos dirigentes pueden llegar a tener la capacidad de realizar matrimonio. En este caso se podría llegar a considerar un gran honor que la Hokage los hubiera casado

[ Esto, por doloroso que suene, no me lo he sacado de la manga. En un programa que se llama "Historias de nacimiento" una mujer de origen chino le contaba a su esposo, canadiense, lo que se acostumbraba en una pequeña aldea de China.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que son muy bien recibidos.

**2007-12-03**


	9. Chapter 9

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Esto es solo una pequeña diversión para mi

CAPÍTULO 9

Desde la torre del Hokage se tenía una vista inmejorable, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Tsunade en aquellos momentos. A su lado de se encontraba Shizune recogiendo la botella de sake, que permanecía entera pues Tsunade no le había dado ni un trago, por muy increíble que pareciera

A pesar de que la Hokage sentía que un poco de sake la calmaría un poco, necesitaba estar completamente despejada y con todos los sentidos alerta para el encuentro que la esperaba

-Hokage-sama-la voz de un AMBU se escuchó claramente en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de ambas mujeres-Todo está listo

-¿Ya está en el edificio?

-Si, no debe tardar en llegar.

-Bien, despejen el área, no quiero que sospeche

-¡Si!

El ANBU desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, y Shizune volteó a ver a su maestra.

-¿Está segura de retirar la guardia? Podría ponerse violento

-¿Y crees que soy una inútil? Casi espero que lo haga, así tendría el pretexto perfecto para acabar con él con mis propias manos.

Ambas mujeres se colocaron en posición segundos antes de que Danzou cruzara la puerta

-Tsunade-hime, quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Danzou?

Danzou, líder de la facción ANBU llamada "Raíz" se acercó a paso lento pero firme hasta el escritorio. Se podía sentir una gran tensión entre ellos, las circunstancias actuales así lo habían provocado, a pesar de que nunca hubo una buena relación desde que Tsunade tomara el poder.

-Varios de mis hombres mas cercanos han sido asesinados

-Comprendo-dijo Tsunade con un tono de voz impasible y neutro-¿Deseas que se investigue al respecto?

-No, porque ya sé quienes fueron los responsables y exijo castigo para ellos: Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi. Sé muy bien que Sai también estuvo implicado, pero él es mi subordinado y ya me encargaré personalmente de él. Sin embargo los otros dos son protegidos tuyos

Al escuchar la mención de Kakashi tanto Shizune como Tsunade se desconcertaron, porque el no había sido encargado de aquella misión, pero aún así Tsunade prefirió seguir guardando los papeles un poco mas

"Maldito Kakashi entrometido. Después arreglaré cuentas contigo" pensaba Tsunade, decidida a darle un castigo en cuanto todo acabara

-¿Tienes pruebas de que hayan sido ellos¿Qué deseas que haga?

-Que sean castigados. Ellos asesinaron a ninjas de Konoha, eso se considera como traición

-Que curioso que menciones eso mismo, porque los ANBU asesinados también incurrieron en el delito de traición al atacar a dos ninjas de Konoha: Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto

El silencio se instaló de nuevo en la sala, pero ahora estaba cargado de expectación sobre el movimiento de Danzou, este abrió y su ojo y miró fijamente a Tsunade, analizándola fríamente

-Entiendo. Has sido tú quien ordenó el asesinato de mis hombres ¿Solo por venganza? Podrías haberlos juzgado

-Así es, pero sabía que su muerte te haría venir a mi. Sé muy bien que tu diste la orden de la emboscada contra ellos.

-Eres igual que Sandaime y tu abuelo, no ven las cosas de la manera mas conveniente para Konoha. Esos dos son ninjas que traerán problemas a la aldea. Uchiha Sasuke era un traidor a Konoha, que se había aliado con otro traidor, Orochimaru

-A quien Sasuke asesinó, eliminando a uno de los mayores peligros para Konoha. Y Naruto ¿en qué puede afectar su presencia en Konoha? Ya ni siquiera tiene en su interior a kiuby, es como un ninja cualquiera.

-No voy a discutir contigo mis motivos para eliminar a jinchuuriki, porque sé muy bien que tú nunca compartirás mis puntos de vistas. En el ves más allá de un hija, para ti es casi como un hijo

-Me alegra que entiendas perfectamente mis sentimientos, porque entonces entenderás muy bien hasta donde llega mi rabia-exclamó Tsunade perdiendo la apariencia calmada que había estado proyectando y elevando significativamente la voz mientras apretaba los puños sobre la mesa-Durante muchos años he estado cuidándome las espaldas de ti porque sabía de tu inconformidad de que yo hubiera sido nombrada Hokage, porque discrepo mucho de tus métodos

-Como he dicho, tus métodos pacifistas nunca lograrán cimentar a Konoha en una posición de superioridad sobre las demás aldeas

-Es mejor eso que una guerra-masculló entre dientes Tsunade, a pesar de todo no quería que en esa conversación se saliera del tema principal y derivara en un debate de ideologías en las cuales nunca coincidirían-La Gran Guerra Ninja terminó hace años y no dejó más muerte y dolor en todas las aldeas. Pein mismo, surgió debido al sufrimiento que llega a causar la guerra. No voy a pedir disculpas por llevar una política con las demás aldeas que busque solucionar cualquier conflicto que a la larga derive en una situación parecida. Pero como haz dicho Danzou, nunca estaremos de acuerdo en ello. Y todo esto es por el cobarde ataque que ordenaste contra dos de mis ninjas más cercanos.

De nueva cuenta el silencio inundó la habitación. Tsunade lo hacía como una manera de ejercer presión, quería minar la tranquilidad de Danzou, que fuera él quien se tambaleara para poder asestar el golpe fanal. Él por su parte analizaba a la Hokage, esperando encontrar algún indicio que lo guiara para salir bien librado de aquella situación. Cuando ordenó el ataque contra Naruto sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo de provocar la ira de Tsunade, como finalmente había pasado, pero también había confiado que podría cubrir mejor sus espaldas. Era evidente que la Hokage había movido cielo y tierra para encontrar a los culpables en un tiempo récord.

-¿Qué es lo pretendes hacer?

-Dar un castigo ejemplar, evidentemente.

-Los ancianos no lo permitirán. Aunque estuvieron de acuerdo con tu designación, comulgan mas con mis ideas que con las tuyas

-Lo sé-respondió tranquilamente Tsunade, para mayor desconcierto de Danzou-pero ya me he encargado de solucionar ese asunto. Los Ancianos han sido removidos y confinados a un Edificio especial. El resto del Consejo de Konoha, conformado por los líderes de los principales clanes, estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. De ahora en adelante su figura no pasará de ser decorativa y su opinión no contará en lo más mínimo. De "Raíz" también me he encargado, ya ha sido disuelta. Todos aquellos ANBU que puedan serte fieles y en algún tiempo atentar contra mi autoridad ya han sido capturados, además de tu gente más cercana, que ya ha sido asesinada. Antes de que llegaras aquí tu suerte ya estaba echada

-Comprendo-murmuró Danzou, completamente sorprendido de haber sido completamente bloqueado

-Me encantaría matarte, acabar contigo con mis propias manos-guardó un significativo silencio después de esa frase, y después se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Sin embargo, a pesar de disolver Raíz y acabar con tus principales partidarios, no deja de ser un riesgo acabar con tu vida. Por eso mismo estarás confinado en una prisión especial dentro de los límites de Konoha, vigilado las 24 horas por mis ninjas mas cercanos. Es tu fin

Aquella fue la señal que Yamato y Sai necesitaban para aparecer al lado de Danzou y sujetarlo fuertemente por los hombros. Danzou miró a su izquierda y reconoció a Sai, portando su máscara

-¿Tú también, Sai? Has traicionado a "Raíz" y todo lo que se te enseñó

El joven ANBU se retiró la máscara y miró a Danzou con su inexpresivo rostro

-Es cierto que soy un huérfano de guerra y lo único que he conocido es "Raíz", de hecho, a pesar del tiempo que llevo conviviendo con Naruto-kun, aún no logró desarrollar completamente mis sentimientos o entender las emociones, pero si sé una cosa: Naruto-kun es mi amigo y deseo protegerlo-después de decir aquello sonrió, y por primera vez, después de muchos años de práctica, logró esbozar una sonrisa completamente sincera y natural. Lo que provocó un gran impacto en Danzou

-Eras un ninja tan prometedor. Es una lástima que te hayas dejado corromper por las emociones, las cuales te arruinarán como ninja

-Yo no puedo creer eso-fue la sencilla respuesta de Sai, y lo último que se dijo antes de Yamato indicara que ya era tiempo de sacar a Danzou de ahí.

En cuanto quedaron a solas Tsunade exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se recargó en el respaldo del asiento. Todo había acabado

-Tsunade-sama, debe estar muy satisfecha. No solo se ha encargado de castigar a los responsables del atentado, sino que con los Ancianos neutralizados usted tendrá mayor libertad en sus decisiones…y en un futuro Naruto-kun no tendrá grandes opositores para que ascienda a Hokage

-Si es que se recupera-dijo la Hokage inundada por la tristeza que esa posibilidad le causaba

-Usted no puede creer que ocurra algo malo. Estamos hablando de Naruto-kun, una simple caída no va a detenerlo.

-Si-susurró, pero segundos después exclamó con seguridad-¡Si! Tienes razón Shizune. Naruto saldrá de esta. Hay que celebrar que todo saliera bien.

Tsunade no había acabado de decirlo cuando Shizune ya había colocado en el escritorio una botellita de sake con sus correspondientes vasos. La morena sirvió para las dos y tomaron la bebida para celebrar la victoria obtenida

Estaba a punto de darle el trago a su bebida cuando la vista de Tsunade fue a parar a la fotografía de Jiraiya que había colocado en el escritorio. De manera silenciosa elevó el vaso en un brindis privado.

"Va por ti, Jiraiya" fue el último pensamiento de Tsunade antes de dar el trago al sake

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Este capítulo salió más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, pero que mejor. Fue un poco complicado para mi porque sigo sin computadora GRRRRRR. El capítulo siguiente es el final y ya solo faltará el epílogo. El final es algo cortito, solo consta de una escena, aunque sea larga, así que espero tenerlo listo la próxima semana.

Como una pequeña nota, el capítulo pasado contaba con una canción, la razón es muy simple: en la boda de mi mejor amiga esa fue la canción que su ahora esposo le dedicó y bailaron como vals, se me hizo tan hermoso que quise integrarlo en el fic.

De nuevo no me queda mas que agradecerle a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, y espero que me sigan externando su opinión. Gracias a todos

2007-12-06


	10. Chapter 10

LA NOCHE MAS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 10

Después de que se recibe una mala noticia casi siempre sigue un silencio, un silencio pesado donde quienes reciben la dolorosa noticia intentan encajar el golpe de la mejor manera y al mismo tiempo convencerse de que no puede ser. Eso mismo era lo que ocurría en la habitación donde era atendido Naruto

Sakura sostenía con fuerza la mano de Naruto mientras miraba al frente, aunque sin ver nada en concreto. A su lado se encontraban Sai, Ino y Sasuke mientras que Kakashi se encontraba recargado en la pared cercana. Cuando los había visto entrar a todos junto con Tsunade se había temido lo peor, era horrible darse cuenta de que no había estado equivocada.

-No puede ser cierto-susurró Sakura con la voz ronca por el dolor que la estaba inundando-Tiene que haber un error

-No es así Sakura. Eres una ninja médico, deberías saber que lo que te estoy diciendo, por duro que sea, es cierto. Ya ha pasado el tiempo que habíamos fijado para ver la evolución de Naruto y aún no ha despertado. No es solo eso, la inflamación en las vértebras no ha disminuido y no hay forma de saber si habrá consecuencias de esas lesiones sin que Naruto despierte. Sus signos vitales no han aumento y su temperatura corporal sigue siendo muy baja. Lamento tener que darte estas noticias pero necesitas saberlo

-¿Y qué esperan que haga? ¿Quieren que me siente a esperar que Naruto muera? ¿Es lo que me están diciendo?

-Sakura-exclamó Ino en tono de reproche por la manera en que Sakura se estaba expresando, con un tono que sonaba al borde de la histeria

Sin embargo Tsunade sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Ino para indicarle que no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo la manera en que Sakura se estaba desahogando, la entendía perfectamente y no podía sentirse ofendida por algo como eso. Había esperado esa reacción en cuanto recibió los últimos datos médicos, por esa misma razón les había pedido a los demás que estuvieran con Sakura cuando le diera la noticia.

Era tal la tensión que Sasuke, alguien negado a esas expresiones, colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura, como una pequeña muestre de apoyo. Pero aquella acción pareció ser contraproducente para la joven, pues la sacó de sus pensamientos y se volteó para darles la espalda

-Salgan, quiero estar sola

-No creo que sea bueno que te quedes sola-dijo Ino mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Sakura, pero ella se sacudió bruscamente

-¡Déjennos! No quiero a nadie aquí-ordenó enérgicamente

Nadie en aquella habitación quería salir, no querían dejar sola a Sakura en aquel momento, pero por otro lado entendían la necesidad de la joven por no querer a nadie cerca en aquellos momentos. De mala gana asintieron y comenzaron a salir lentamente de la habitación.

Una vez a solas Sakura dejó salir toda la rabia y el dolor que la estaban inundando. Le hubiera gustado golpear repetidamente la cama de al lado, pero no controló su fuerza y al primer puñetazo la cama estalló en mil pedazos. Aventó cosas sin fijarse en lo que eran hasta que escuchó un recipiente estrellarse contra el suelo, entonces reconoció el tazón de ramen que nuevamente le había llevado el dueño de Ichiraku

Regresó al lado de Naruto y a punto estuvo de sacudirlo, solo se detuvo de último momento por miedo a lastimarlo aún más, pero eso no le iba a impedir desahogarse soltando las palabras que en aquellos momentos luchaban por salir

-No te lo perdonaré ¿me oyes? No te lo perdonaré jamás si me dejas sola. Tú nunca te has dado por vencido ¡y no puedes hacerlo ahora! Sobreviviste a Pein, a Uchiha Madara, a Itachi ¡incluso a kiuby! ¡Algo tan pequeño e insignificante como una caída no puede acabar contigo. Me niego a creerlo

Una vez que desahogó su rabia solo quedó el dolor, un gran dolor que la golpeó de lleno provocando un desgarrador llanto. Podía sentir la presencia de sus amigos afuera de la habitación y no quería preocuparlos o desatar su lástima, de manera que se cubrió el rostro con las manos para acallar un poco los sollozos.

Aquel estaba siendo uno de los días mas fríos de la temporada, esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura mientras arropaba a su sonriente, aunque adormecido, hijo. Tenía planeado llevarlo a un lugar, aunque solo fueran unos instantes, y para ello tenía que estar lo mas abrigado posible, por mucho que su inquieto hijo se resistiera a usar su chamarra.

Con cuidado acomodó al bebé entre sus brazos y se preparó para salir, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta la voz de su madre la detuvo

-Hija ¿a dónde llevas a Koji-kun?

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de resignación, había intentado salir sin que se dieran cuenta pero, desgraciadamente, no había resultado y eso provocaría un cambio en sus planes, estaba segura

-Voy a llevarlo con Naruto-respondió mientras acomodaba al bebé, que se le había resbalado un poco

-¿Estás loca? Hace demasiado frío, se podría enfermar-inmediatamente se acercó a la joven y le quitó al bebé de los brazos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

La joven quiso protestar, quiso decir que era su hijo y ella hacía lo que le parecía mejor y si eso era llevar a Koji a ver a su padre eso era lo que haría. Pero simplemente se resignó y luego de ver a su mamá entrar en la habitación del bebé, salió de casa. Afuera de la casa, junto a la puerta, aguardaba Ino y por su cara parecía obvio que había escuchado la pequeña conversación y no iba a guardarse su opinión

-¿Estás loca?-si, definitivamente no iba a guardarse su opinión

-¿Sobre qué?

-Has dejado que tu madre vuelva a tomar el control sobre el bebé, ya te he dicho que le pongas un alto

Sabía que Ino tenía razón pero no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto, de modo que guardó silencio e inició su recorrido, de inmediato Ino avanzó para que no la dejara atrás. Sabía de memoria el discurso que Ino quería darle porque desde que nació el pequeño Koji y les notificó a sus amigos que regresaría a la casa paterna, ellos pusieron el grito en el cielo. Pensando que era la soledad en la que se encontraba lo que la había hecho tomar esa decisión todo mundo se había ofrecido para irse a vivir con ella o que ella se mudara a sus casas. Incluso Sasuke, tan celoso de su espacio, les había ofrecido refugio a ella y el bebé, pero ella se había negado.

No podía recordar exactamente como fue que tomó la decisión, o como le habían hecho sus padres para convencerla pero había acabado regresando a vivir ellos, que parecían haber tomado el control de todos los aspectos de su vida, incluso de su hijo.

"Koji." Ni ella ni Naruto había contemplado nombrar a su hijo de aquella forma, pero a sus padres les había encantado y ella no había encontrado el valor para negarse, a pesar de que a ella ni siquiera le gustaba ese nombre. Casi hubiera preferido nombrarlo Jiraiya, tal y como era el deseo de Naruto.

Era increíble como había dejado que sus padres tomaran en su lugar una decisión tan importante que solo les concernía a ella y Naruto, pero no había encontrado el valor para negarse y exigirles que respetaran sus deseos al respecto. Pero a decir verdad hacía tiempo que no encontraba el valor para nada.

Ino observaba el rostro pálido y desganado de su amiga provocando que la rabia la inundara, no solo por los padres de Sakura sino por la manera en que ella se había rendido. Era obvio que su amiga no quería tratar el tema, pero ella consideraba que era necesario tratarlo en ese momento y aquello era lo importante, de modo que se detuvo y tomó a Sakura de la mano para acercarla a una orilla de la calle, y obstaculizar el paso, y poder hablar con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

-Escucha frentuda, ya te lo he dicho. Ven a vivir conmigo, sabes que me independizado y tengo un departamento grande, lo suficiente para nosotras y el bebé, estarás mucha mas tranquila que con tus opresores padres.

-No sé de que hablas, Ino-fue la cortante respuesta de Sakura, quería evitar que Ino tomara impulso y fuera imposible salir de la conversación sin escuchar todos los argumentos de su amiga, pero desgraciadamente había sido muy lenta e Ino estaba encarrerada.

-Tus padres están acabando contigo. Parece como si quisieran castigarte por haberte enamorado de Naruto y al mismo tiempo prevenir que te rebeles de nuevo y en el proceso te lleves a su nieto.-al ver que Sakura no decía nada, Ino decidió no soltar el tema-Sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto, incluso hacen todo lo posible para que no tengas tiempo de visitar a Naruto

-Ino yo…por favor dejemos el tema. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, no ahora. Bastante presión tengo por la visita que le haré a Naruto

-Bien, no quieres hablar del tema ahora-dijo Ino en actitud forzosamente conciliadora.

Hubiera preferido seguir como un perro de caza y no soltar el tema hasta conseguir que Sakura le diera la razón, pero no era tan cruel como para atosigar a su desconsolada amiga un rato antes de que fuera a visitar a su esposo. Sin embargo dejaba ir el tema por el momento, y durante la cena que ambas compartirían en el Ichiraku, pero no correría con la misma suerte al día siguiente. De eso estaba segura.

Poco más de una hora después Sakura pasaba sus dedos lentamente por el grabado en la lápida mientras sentía unas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas al tiempo que el frío calaba profundamente en sus huesos. Ya casi había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Naruto y procuraba ir todos los días, a pesar de las protestas de sus amigos quienes pensaban que ella no mostraba señales de reponerse y veían en esas visitas diarias algo delicado para ella, de modo que siempre trataban de distraerla y hacerle olvidar la tristeza que la invadía

-Ino está equivocada ¿sabes?-dijo en voz alta mientras se acomodaba-No son mis padres quienes han acabado con mi coraje…ha sido tu muerte. Mi lado médico dice que estoy en depresión, no tengo ganas de nada, nuestro hijo es lo único que me hace levantarme cada mañana. Es lo único que me queda de ti-permaneció en silencio unos instantes para tomar aliento, mientras dirigía su melancólica y triste mirada hacia el cielo estrellado que podía observar claramente desde aquel lugar-La verdad es que lo que único que quisiera es morirme y poder estar contigo, tal vez así pueda dejar de sentir este horrible vacío que se me ha instalado en el pecho.

Ya estaba hecho, lo había dicho. Al fin había expresado en voz alta la idea que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde el mismo momento en que lo habían sepultado. Sabía con total seguridad que si sus amigos se enteraran de las ideas que rondaban su mente se horrorizarían y no la dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Incluso traigo de los nervios a Tsunade-sama pues no hago mas que cometer errores en mis diagnósticos y no ha querido asignarme una misión por más simple que sea. ¿No te parece horrible? He vuelto a ser la misma inútil que no deja de llorar que era cuando salimos de la Academia. Me siento una completa inútil, de nuevo. La idea de morirme y dejar a nuestro hijo no me preocupa tanto porque sé que Ino y Tsunade-sama lo cuidarían, incluso podríamos contar con Sasuke para ello, él conoce el dolor de perder a su familia y sé que no dejaría que nuestro bebé se sintiera solo por ello. Imagino que estarás muy molesto por lo que te estoy diciendo, a ti que nunca te dejaste vencer por el enemigo sin importar su fuerza. Aunque lo cierto es que tú tienes la culpa, porque te rendiste en la batalla mas importante y me dejaste sola. A veces casi siento que te odio por ello. Pero no te preocupes-aseguró con un deje casi cómico-son muchas mas las veces que te extraño…tanto

Cuando las lágrimas la inundaron nuevamente Sakura no hizo nada por reprimirlas o secarlas, se limitó a colocarse en posición fetal para poder desahogarse y al mismo tiempo conservar un poco de calor corporal durante la noche tan fría que se caía sobre ella. Se sentía tan cansada, tanto que solo quería dormir…dormir.

Sakura se despertó de golpe saliendo de aquel sueño tan aterrador que había tenido. Aún así estaba desubicada por volver de golpe al presente. Le llevó unos segundos recordar que se encontraba en la habitación de hospital donde estaba Naruto, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama y hasta unos segundos antes había estado recostada a un lado de las piernas de Naruto. Por la oscuridad que veía por la ventana suponía que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se quedó dormida. Sentía las mejillas un poco húmedas por lágrimas recientes, quizá derramadas durante el sueño, con cuidado se las secó mientras trataba de despejarse de aquel horrible sueño, afortunadamente se había despertado.

De pronto se congeló al ser conciente de algo importante. Ella no se había despertado, ALGO la había despertado. En ese momento volvió a sentir aquello que la despertó, que no era otra cosa mas que un suave movimiento por su cabeza…como si la acariciaran.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad se dio la vuelta lentamente, temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera romper la sensación, la esperanza la inundaba pero al mismo tiempo estaba invadida por el miedo de que todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando terminó de girarse y se encontró de frente con unos maravillosos y profundos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente inundados de felicidad

-Hasta que despiertas, dormilona-susurró con voz ronca, producto de todo el tiempo que había permanecido sin hablar, sumido en la inconciencia.

Sakura no podía no reaccionar al instante. ¿Cómo podría? Había pasado del infierno al cielo en tan solo unos instantes sin previo aviso. Frente a sus ojos estaba Naruto completamente despierto y sonriente como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado y acabara de despertar en su cama una mañana cualquiera.

Poco a poco el shock empezó a remitir mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo abrazó fuertemente, sin tomar en cuenta que podría lastimarlo o lo incómodo que era aquella posición a causa de su amplio vientre.

Se refugió en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Naruto en donde se echó a llorar con fuerza, ante la desconcertada mirada del joven, que permaneció quieto y en silencio. Cuando parecía haber pasado el primer impacto, pero aún con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se quitó de aquella posición para tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente, disfrutando la sensación de sus labios calientes por primera vez en días.

En un primer instante Naruto parecía muy sorprendido, y hasta rebasado por la apasionada reacción de Sakura, siendo que ella era mas tímida para esa clase de demostraciones afectivas en lugares donde pudieran verlo, pero definitivamente no iba a quejarse de ello. Cuando Naruto tomó esa decisión dejó su actitud pasiva ante el beso y empezó a tomar las riendas del mismo, con la gran pasión que siempre había sentido hacia Sakura, y que él no tenía ningún problema en exteriorizar. Permanecieron besándose apasionadamente y sin separarse por algunos instantes más, hasta que la joven se separó y empezó a besarlo por todo el rostro mientras enterraba sus dedos en sus cabellos revueltos.

-Oh, Naruto. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte-susurraba entre sollozos.

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Lo mucho que lo amaba y lo había extrañado, lo asustada que había estado, pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a cooperar, de modo que todo aquello podía esperar. Lo importante era que había despertado, que se pondría bien a pesar de los malos pronósticos por lo mucho que tardó en despertar. Probablemente otro ninja no lo hubiera resistido, pero no Naruto. A pesar de todo seguía siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

-Sakura… ¿eso que huelo es ramen?

Eso si que era romper el ambiente

Hola a todos. Después de una no muy larga espera, aquí traigo el final de la historia. Espero que el resultado les parezca óptimo porque le puse mucho cuidado a la escena del sueño de Sakura, aún así siento que pudo quedar mejor, pero siempre siento lo mismo así que ya ni sé XDDDD

Tal y como dije en días pasados, el epílogo estará listo para el 21 de diciembre porque es fiesta mundial XD Suena tonto pero aún estoy en edad de festejar mi cumpleaños, me preocuparé al llegar a los 30

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios, pero sigo solicitando sus opiniones

**2007-12-14**


	11. Epílogo

LA NOCHE MÁS TORMENTOSA

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

EPÍLOGO

Tsunade, Quinta Hokage de Konohagure, entró en aquella habitación tan atestada y se preguntó por que todos habían tenido que ir a visitar a los nuevos padres al mismo tiempo. Todos los que alguna vez fueron los equipos de novatos, además de otros ninjas, estaban en la casa de Naruto, específicamente en su recámara.

En el centro de la habitación, de pie y sonriente se encontraba Naruto. Tsunade sintió que la emoción la invadía al ver como habían cambiado las cosas en unos cuantos días. Naruto, a quien veía como un hijo, se había recuperado maravillosamente del peor diagnóstico posible. Ahora lo veía con el aspecto saludable que siempre lo acompañaba, parado sin mayores problemas…y con un pequeño bultito azul en sus brazos.

El rubio, por su parte, en cuanto escuchó que alguien más entraba en la habitación volteó a la puerta para saludar a las nuevas visitas, pero cuando reconoció a Shizune y Tsunade, en lugar de una abierta sonrisa y cálida bienvenida, expresó un suave reproche.

-Tsunade-obaachan ¿Cómo puedes ser una excelente ninja médico si nunca nos dijiste a Sakura y a mi que tendríamos gemelos?

Gemelos. Mellizos para ser más específicos.

Para reafirmar aquella acusación Naruto se giró en dirección a la cama, donde Sakura estaba recostada con un bultito rosa recostado contra su pecho. La joven pelirrosa se encontraba en cama porque, a pesar de que su salud era perfecta, apenas el día anterior había dado a luz a los mellizos.

La aludida lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Desde el momento en que los gemelos nacieron, los padres, al haber sido tomados por sorpresa, habían estado quejándose por no haber sido advertidos. Sin embargo la Hokage entendía que eso era debido a la sorpresa, pues superado el primer impacto los papás primerizos aseguraban sentirse en éxtasis.

-Ya te contesté eso. ¡Te dije que no noté nada extraño en los análisis!

-Yo si

Aquella sencilla afirmación por parte de Ino atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de unos sorprendidos padres, que ya solo sacaban el tema por picar a Tsunade, pues estaban seguros que nadie se había percatado ¡ni Sakura! Con todo y que era la embarazada y médico. Parecía que se habían equivocado

-¿Tú notaste algo, Ino-cerda?-preguntó Sakura en un tono que exigía una explicación inmediata

-Claro frentuda. Cuando Naruto estaba en la clínica y te examiné escuché una especie eco, aunque también podía ser el otro corazón del gemelo, como terminó siendo

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?-cuestionó Naruto bastante molesto por aquella omisión de información al tiempo que procuraba sujetar bien el cuerpecito del bebé

La joven rubia se limitó a encogerse de hombros y contestar maliciosamente

-Me pareció que sería mas divertido que fuera sorpresa, y lo fue. Aun recuerdo la cara de ambos cuando les dijimos que eran dos bebés.

Tsunade e Ino rieron sonoramente al recordar la cara de susto y shock que habían puesto Naruto y Sakura cuando, al momento del parto, fueron informados que llegaba otro bebé. Naruto estuvo a punto de desmayarse

Sakura suspiró un poco resignada. Hubiera sido genial saber desde antes que tendrían dos bebés en lugar de uno, para poder estar un poco mas preparados pues eso había dado como resultado que solo tuvieran la mitad de la ropa necesaria. Por suerte la necesidad de una cuna más grande fue inmediatamente solucionada por Yamato y su técnica secreta.

Todos los presentes tenían rodeados a los papás con sus respectivos bebés, a final de cuentas ellos eran los primeros de su generación en tener hijos, lo cual convertía a los recién nacidos una novedad y al mismo tiempo los bebés eran tan hermosos y adorables que despertaban la ternura de los ahí presentes. Esto era claramente comprobable porque todos sus amigos se la pasaban admirando lo pequeños que eran los bebés y dulces y tranquilos que se veían dormidos.

Irónicamente fue ese el momento en que la bebé eligió para protestar y lloriquear un poco mientras se agitaba en los brazos de su madre. Sakura se incomodó al momento, a final de cuentas tenía muy poca práctica y no quería que su bebé rompiera a llorar frente a todos, pero la niña no parecía querer cooperar y si echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Sasuke, Ino y Sai se acercaron a ella, casi parecían ansiosos por ver lo que haría la bebé a continuación, pero Sakura alcanzó a notar una mirada diferente en los ojos de Sasuke. Le costó trabajo identificarla, pero cuando lo hizo esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que su amigo no sacaría el tema de ninguna manera, de modo que le correspondía a ella dar el primer paso.

-Sasuke… ¿te gustaría cargarla?

-¿Pero qué dices, Sakura? De seguro la hará llorar sin parar-reclamó Naruto, pero Sasuke prefirió ignorar el comentario al tiempo que un muy pequeño sonrojo asomaba a sus mejillas

-Claro-respondió Sasuke sin mucho entusiasmo, o al menos eso era lo él pretendía demostrar, al momento se agachó y Sakura colocó con todo cuidado a la niña en los brazos de su amigo.

-¡Hey, cuidado! ¡Sujétale bien la cabecita! ¡Que tu mano abarque toda su espalada! ¡Si se te cae mi hija juro que me encargaré de que el clan Uchiha se extinga por completo! ¿Entendiste, idiota?

-¿Quieres callarte, dobe?-respondió con típico tono de voz mientras procuraba coger bien a la bebé

Naruto se equivocó tremendamente, no solo la pequeña no se echó a llorar, a pesar de que ya estaba lloriqueando, sino que paró por completo esos lloriqueos y se acomodó contra el pecho de Sasuke. Para mayor trauma de Naruto la niña parecía estar muy cómoda en los brazos de su amigo.

-¡Cielos, Sasuke-kun!-exclamó Ino-a pesar de que apenas es una bebé, evidentemente se ha enamorado de ti. No has perdido tu toque con las mujeres-fue el pícaro comentario de Ino, que no pareció caerle nada bien al celoso padre.

Ino no perdió el tiempo para observar mas de cerca a la pequeña. A pesar de que ella había estado en la sala de partos, y prácticamente había sido quien recibió en un primer instante a la bebé, le seguía pareciendo increíble que su mejor amiga ya era mamá.

-Es una bebé hermosísima-Sakura se hinchó como un pavorreal por ese comentario tan halagador, pero el gusto le duró poco porque de inmediato Ino le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y dijo-Seguramente es porque no se parece a ti ¿verdad frentuda?

-Cierto, la niña tiene mucha suerte. Sería terrible que se pareciera a la fea-secundó Sai

Sai e Ino eran la pareja mas dispareja que Sakura conocía. Ino era rubia y Sai moreno, Ino era tremendamente expresiva mientras que Sai era plano y sin reacciones, Sai amaba pintar mientras que Ino rara vez entendía algo de pintura. Pero tenían un único punto en común: pinchar a Sakura con efectividad. Y la relación que mantenían, claro está.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Sakura por aquellos comentarios. Sin embargo no le quedaba de otra más que reconocer que tenía razón…en el hecho de que sus hijos no se parecían a ella, claro. Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de pesar.

El niño era el vivo retrato de Naruto. Tenía el cabello del mismo tono rubio que su padre y sus ojos eran azules, aunque eso era obvio por ser un recién nacido, todo parecía indicar que solo que oscurecían lo suficiente para tener el mismo color que Naruto. La pequeña no se parecía a Naruto…pero tampoco a ella. Para ser una recién nacida tenía abundante cabello, cabello rojo. Quizá lo único que sacaría de ella eran los ojos verde esmeralda, porque parecía tenerlo en un tono diferente a su hermano. Según Tsunade le había dicho, la niña había salido una copia de la madre de Naruto, es decir de su abuela.

¡Cielos! Evidentemente, si quería tener un hijo que se pareciera ella necesitaría tener otro. La idea no la molestaba para nada, a pesar de que acababa de tener a los bebés, no descartaba la posibilidad de embarazarse de nueva cuenta y muy pronto. Si bien era cierto de que el embarazo no había sido su mejor etapa, había sido maravilloso sentir como una nueva vida se formaba y crecía dentro de ella.

"Pero hay algo que vaya que se benefició con el embarazo" pensó Sakura mientras miraba disimuladamente sus pechos. Siempre había sido un poco plana, pero el embarazo y la lactancia para sus hijos, la habían tratado muy bien en ese aspecto. Y Naruto había estado más que feliz.

-¡Oh, miren! Ha tomado mi dedo-exclamó en tono maravillado Ino mientras la bebé sujetaba su dedo en una de sus manitas-Eres la bebé más hermosa que he visto-aquel comentario llenó de orgullo a Naruto, que también pensaba que su hija era bellísima-de seguro que cuando crezcas serás la chica más linda. Tendrás filas de pretendientes.

Aquello si que no le gustó a Naruto y de inmediato se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡No digas tonterías, Ino!-reclamó inmediatamente el joven

-¿Pero no ves es una monada? Y por la manera en que se deja querer por Sasuke-kun evidentemente será un coqueta ¿eh pillina?

Naruto jadeó horrorizado mientras en su mente se formaban horrorosas imágenes de su pequeña hija siendo acosada por todas los jóvenes de la aldea, tal y como había sido perseguido Sasuke

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-aseguró Naruto, pero Ino ni siquiera le prestó atención

-Pequeña, me temo que tu papá te va a arruinar toda la diversión-una idea pareció formarse en Ino, porque de inmediato guardó silencio y adquirió un gesto pensativo, y momentos después volteó a ver a Sakura y preguntó-y a todo esto ¿cómo se llaman los bebés? Parecías tan ansiosa por salir del hospital que ya ni nos dijeron sus nombres.

Sakura no pudo reprimir un pinchazo de culpabilidad por ese comentario. Lo cierto era que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en su casa porque esa misma mañana la habían dado de alta en la clínica, tan solo 24 horas después de dar a luz, y casi nadie había podido ir a verlos, ya sea porque estaban en misiones o porque no se habían enterado. Tsunade había intentado convencerla de que se quedara un poco más de tiempo en la clínica, pero después del tiempo que Naruto estuvo hospitalizado lo que ella menos quería estar mucho tiempo en el hospital.

Naruto. Al pensar en su esposo, Sakura le dirigió una mirada amorosa. Tan solo doce días después de que Naruto despertara habían nacido sus hijos, a pesar de que se le había adelantado el parto y el embarazo tan complicado su parto había sido sin problemas. Naruto se había recuperado tan rápido que, para su mala suerte, había podido estar presente durante el parto. Sakura enrojeció al posar su mirada en los dos entablillados de Naruto, se le habían roto durante el parto cuando ella había tomado su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. Afortunadamente Naruto se había limitado a decir que nunca la dejaría olvidar ese incidente.

-Es cierto, dobe-dijo Sasuke, retomando el punto que planteó Ino-¿el niño se llama Jiraiya, tal y como querías?

-¿O Sakura no te dejó?-Kiba completó aquella frase y al momento estalló en sonoras carcajadas, el joven Inuzuka logró su cometido de molestar a Naruto con la insinuación, sin embargo prefirió fingir que lo dejaba pasar

-Pues…si íbamos a ponerle Jiraiya pero cuando lo vi…no sé, no me pareció que le quedara ese nombre, así que cambié de opinión de ponerle otro nombre

-¿Y cuál es el nombre, Naruto-kun?-preguntó Shizune mientras delineaba suavemente la mejilla del niño

-Minato. Su nombre es Minato-todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, concientes de lo que eso significaba. Naruto parecía un poco incómodo por el asombro de todos, y quiso justificarse-Es que cuando lo vi lo primero que pensé fue en lo mucho que se parecía a mi y a mi…a él

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi con tono solemne mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su antigua alumno, pero la expresión solemne se borró y le sonrió, lo que se podía deducir fácilmente porque su ojo visible estaba cerrado-Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido ponerle ese nombre. Estoy seguro que mi maestro se hubiera sentido muy feliz y agradecido

-Si…bueno…creo que lo tomé muy mal en un primer momento, pero ya ha pasado el tiempo y…lo he aceptado. Entiendo que él era el Hokage y su deber era proteger la aldea, y él pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor. Además él no pensó que los aldeanos no lo iban a tomar de la forma en que lo hicieron-Kakashi y Tsunade se dirigieron una mirada cargada de alivio por la forma en que Naruto lo había asumido todo. Le había tomado algún tiempo, pero al fin parecía reconciliado con sus orígenes

Desde el momento en que había decidido el nombre que le pondría a su hijo Naruto había adivinado que provocaría revuelo y comentarios entre sus amigos. Se sentía un poco tímido al respecto, algo rarísimo en él, pero se debía a que durante el tiempo pasado desde que sus orígenes fueron revelados, ninguno de sus amigos había disimulado sus opiniones respecto a lo mal que lo había tomado.

-Estoy seguro que tus padres y Jiraiya-sama estarán muy contentos por ti, Naruto-aseguró Kakashi mientras le daba un suave apretón en el hombro-También estoy seguro que Jiraiya-sama entenderá porque no le has puesto su nombre al bebé y si el de tu padre.

-Además, siempre puedes ponerle ese nombre a otro bebé, Naruto-kun-sugirió de manera conciliadora una sonrojada Hinata, que se encontraba en un esquina de la habitación

-Eso si es que Naruto puede embarazarla nuevamente, siendo que no tiene pene.

Todas las mujeres en la sala y Naruto enrojecieron, aunque por diferentes razones, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa burlona y Kiba estalló en francas carcajadas. Ino se separó de Sasuke y la bebé para acercarse a Sai con los brazos en jarras y una mirada amenazante

-Sai, deja de hacer comentarios de ese tipo. Cualquiera puede pensar que tienes una fijación con el pene de Naruto y no me gusta-el tono de Ino no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo mucho que le molestaba eso. Cualquier otro hombre se hubiera sentido intimidado, pero Sai, por su carencia de emociones, se quedó como si nada. Ino se acercó al oído del joven ANBU y susurró en tono sensual-Y tú yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, más bien tienes fijación con otras cosas

Una gota recorrió a todos pues a pesar de que Ino había bajado la voz, su tono seguía siendo tan alto que todos los presentes pudieron oírla sin problemas

-Que problemático es todo esto-aseguró Shikamaru mientras se tomaba una mejor posición contra la pared, procurando alejarse de las migajas que Chouji estaba tirando de sus papas…sin grasa. El joven Akimichi había procurado mantener la promesa que le hizo a Asuma-sensei en su lecho de muerte de ponerse a dieta…por muy difícil que fuera y por muchos trucos que Chouji se inventaba-Ni siquiera nos han dicho como se llama la niña

-¿Uh?-dijo Sakura, ya que se le había olvidado por completo que faltaba decirles a sus amigos el nombre de su hija. Con la mirada le pidió a Naruto ser ella quien lo dijera, a lo que el joven rubio solo asintió-Pues tampoco habíamos pensado en este nombre en el caso de niña pero, como a Naruto, yo también cambié de opinión. Tsunade

-Dime Sakura-dijo la Hokage, dándose por aludida, por lo que Sakura se sonrojó un poco

-No, quiero decir que ese es su nombre. Tsunade

La Hokage abrió la boca asombrada y volteó a ver a Naruto en busca de una confirmación, la cual le llegó en forma de una sonrisa

-Sé que hablo por Naruto cuando digo que para nosotros usted ha sido casi como una madre. Nos ha apoyado siempre, y no hablo solo de cuando decidimos estar juntos, sino cuando queríamos traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Así como Naruto desea que Minato se parezca a su abuelo, y sea tan fuerte y valiente como usted, yo deseo que nuestra hija se parezca a usted, por eso creo que no podría llevar otro nombre mas que el suyo.

Shizune sonrió amablemente mientras le acercaba un pañuelo a Tsunade para que la mujer pudiera secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido tan honrada, ni siquiera cuando fue nombrada Hokage

-Hey Tsunade-obaachan. Ahora eres verdaderamente una abuela-dijo Naruto a todo pulmón para después estallar en carcajadas, aunque ese comentario en un principio no le cayó nada bien a Tsunade, terminó por encogerse de hombros y dejarlo pasar. A final de cuentas ya era cierto.

-¡Y tú no deberías estar de pie!-aseguró Tsunade lanzándole una mirada amenazante a Naruto. Desde que llegué te he visto de pie y sabes perfectamente que el tiempo que debes estar de pie es mínimo. ¡A la cama!

-Pero yo…

-¡Sin peros, Naruto!-secundó Sakura con la misma pose amenazante de su maestra-Tienes mucha suerte de que tus vértebras no se dañaran mucho, pero para ello debes guardar reposo en cama

-¡A LA CAMA!-ordenaron las dos al mismo tiempo y a Naruto no le quedó otra mas que obedecer, entre reclamos, y recostarse

Sakura sonrió al ver como todos sus amigos le ayudaban a Naruto a recostarse sin soltar al bebé de los brazos. Durante algún tiempo, a causa de la distancia con sus padres, se había sentido sola, pero ahora entendía que, con tantos amigos, no podía estarlo nunca. No solo Naruto y sus hijos eran parte de su familia, sino que todos sus amigos ya eran parte de ella. Y era maravilloso

Por la noche de aquel mismo día Naruto y Sakura se dispusieron a dormir. Como Naruto tenía órdenes estrictas de guardar mucho reposo, y necesitarían ayuda, Ino se había ofrecido para quedarse con ellos por un par de días, de modo que la joven madre y su rubia amiga se encargaron de acostar a los gemelos en su cuna, situada en la habitación de sus padres

Sobre la mesilla de noche estaba un dibujo que Sai había hecho, de manera excepcional, de los bebés. Estaba tan bonito que Naruto tenía la intención de enmarcarlo al día siguiente, aunque Naruto prefería morir antes de confesarle a su amigo lo mucho que la había gustado su obra, no después de lo mucho que Sai se burlaba de su pene.

También sobre la mesilla se encontraba una fotografía de un sonriente Jiraiya esgrimiendo los tomos de "Icha Icha" con el pulgar levantado. La siguiente fotografía se la había regalado recientemente Kakashi, según le dijo la había guardado hasta el momento oportuno, y en ella aparecían sus padres sonriendo a la cámara, en la imagen se podía ver a su madre con un evidente embarazo…de él.

Sintió a Sakura entrar a la cama y de inmediato se giro para acercarse a su esposa y pasarle el brazo por la espalda para pegarla a él.

-Tú también deberías descansar. Yo me estoy reponiendo de mi espalda, pero tú tuviste a dos bebés ayer.

-Eso sonó tan…maduro y comprensivo ¿qué hiciste con mi esposo?-preguntó en tono juguetón, lo que le valió un puchero de Naruto

Sakura se apretó contra su esposo con deleite, sintiéndose dichosa de poder compartir esos momentos cuando apenas unos días antes el panorama pintaba muy oscuro. Levantó su rostro para besarlo suavemente, pero casi al instante el beso empezó subir de intensidad, la suavidad inicial desapareció dando paso a la pasión que habían estado reprimiendo durante las últimas semanas, a causa del embarazo. Naruto giró a Sakura de modo que la joven quedó recostada en la cama donde, gracias a la cercanía, podía sentir claramente como crecía la excitación de Naruto, lo cual elevó su propia excitación. Segundos después sintió una mano de Naruto rodear uno de sus senos bajo la camisa de la pijama, a causa de la lactancia sus pechos estaban más sensibles que de costumbre de modo que la suave caricia se convirtió en una dulce tortura que le arrancó un gemido de placer.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, tanto tiempo…" esos eran los pensamientos soñadores de Sakura, que se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando Naruto se detuvo "…y parece que será más tiempo"

-¿Qué…?

-Nada-fue la respuesta de Naruto tratando de quitarle importancia a la interrupción mientras se inclinaba hacia Sakura y continuar donde lo habían dejado, pero ese pequeño momento había despejado la mente de la joven y entender lo que había pasado

-¡Tu espalda!-exclamó Sakura mientras empujaba suavemente a Naruto lo suficiente para recostarlo-Eres un tonto. Y yo no me quedo atrás. Tsunade-sama nos prohibió estrictamente que hagamos el amor a causa de tu espalda ¡y se había olvidado!

-Vamos Sakura. ¿Qué sabrás Tsunade-obaachan? De seguro que ya ni se acuerda de cómo se hace

Sakura le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche por aquel comentario, que también llevaba implícito el "se lo voy a decir a Tsunade-sama" provocando un escalofrío de miedo en Naruto.

-Además de la cuarentena, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de ello?

-Cuarentena-escupió Naruto aquella palabra que no le significaba otra cosa más que tiempo de celibato.

Lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia, después de todo el tiempo que le había tomado conquistar a Sakura tenía que aguantarse mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor. ¿Dónde estaban las ventajas del matrimonio? Pero su joven esposa aprovechó ese mismo momento para darle un corto beso en la mejilla, que le levantó el aliento…y algo más. Pero procuró controlarse.

"Maldita espalda. Maldita cuarentena"

Como por mucho que se quejaran no había nada que hacer, ambos jóvenes lanzaron un suspiro de resignación. Al menos durante el próximo mes sus actividades nocturnas estaban restringidas, sin importar cuantas ganas que tuvieran de romper la regla.

-Este será un mes eterno-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una distancia prudente de su esposa, no quería tentaciones difíciles de resistir.

Mientras el rubio se acomodaba correctamente en la cama, le dirigió una mirada amorosa a la cuna situada unos metros más adelante, aún le parecía asombroso que ya fuera padre ¡él! Le parecía increíble como había cambiado todo. Tan solo unos años atrás él no tenía ningún amigo o familiar que preocupara por él, era un pésimos estudiante con solo un gran sueño de convertirse en Hokage y se sentía invadido por la soledad. Ahora no solo tenía muchos amigos, eran un muy buen ninja y Tsunade ya planeaba prepararlo para el cargo de Hokage y ya estaba casado y con dos hijos maravillosos. Como habían cambiado las cosas.

-Es maravilloso-susurró alegremente-Todo es maravilloso

Minutos después empezaron a quedarse dormidos, dándose la espalda porque así era más fácil evitar tentaciones, así terminar de buena manera el primer día que sus hijos estaban en casa.

Cuando acaban de quedarse dormidos, y casi todos los habitantes de Konoha también dormían en sus respectivas casas, empezó a escucharse primero un lloriqueo de uno de los bebés, pero instantes después el lloriqueo del pequeño Minato se convirtió en un escandaloso llanto que consiguió despertar a su hermana y se le uniera al escándalo.

Poco a poco se empezaron a despertar los vecinos a causa del escándalo mientras los padres primerizos tomaban fuerzas para dejar sus cómodas camas y atender a sus hijos que, para aquellos momentos, ya habían despertado a todo el vecindario

No cabía duda que también heredaron los pulmones de Naruto. Aquella sería una noche muy larga.

**FIN**

Hola a todos. Este fic ha llegado a su final y no me queda más que agradecerles a todos los que lo leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de darme sus comentarios, créanme cuando digo que eso me motivaba para tener rápido y de la mejor manera posible cada capítulo.

Por el momento no voy a escribir otro fic de Naruto, porque primero deseo acabar unos de Ranma que tengo incompletos, de modo que mi propósito es enfocarme a ellos. También está el caso de que aunque se me han ocurrido un par de ideas, ninguna me parece decisiva. Y la razón más importante de todas: quiero darle más tiempo al manga para que avance y más secretos sean revelados para así escribir con una mayor base.

Claro que ese es el plan, pero todo puede cambiar de un día para otro. Sin embargo no veo escribiendo en enero pues será un poco complicado para mí porque en ese mes estaré inmersa en trabajos finales de la universidad, pero si se puede me estarán leyendo muy pronto.

De nuevo muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, y a los que no lo han hecho ¿qué están esperando? XDDD

**2007-12-21**


End file.
